


The Games Pets Play To Please A Master

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [27]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Branding, Characters from "Hurt", Gang Rape, Hiding, M/M, Predator/Prey, Tracking and Chasing, Treat Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those readers who enjoyed Hurt, this is a small Christmas gift for NOZUONODIE and all the others who want to see certain characters one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide and Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NOZUONODIE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOZUONODIE/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585874) by [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy). 



The frail shadow made no sound as it crept through the dark room.  The few servants that did see the tiny shaking creature go by, did not see much. Small impressions as it dodged and ducked away. Pale, thin limbs that trembled. Huge eyes that pleaded for mercy and shine with fear.  Some made a face or spit in the general direction, but that was all. No one would dare to truly bother the skittering freakish mouse. A chamber maid that has learned how to dust well and never hopes to see a hunt walks in. Seeing the little pet hiding under a table, trying to become even smaller, she sighs. Used to the ways of the creatures, their Master and their strange games, the girl simply opens the back door. The mouse gives a timid brief look almost at her eyes. She understands he is thanking her and nods, shutting the door behind him.

A few minutes later another freakish treat to give shivers to the servants. This is no shadow, no, this is a lumbering beast, a dog-man. On all fours like the other one, but this one growls, he bares his teeth as if feral. In spite of beatings for it, this dog can be mean and has bitten servants that tried to torment him. The other one no one will touch for it is the Master's favorite pet and the Lord is a jealous man. But this is the Master's dog and the Lord blames not just the beast but the servant who sets the dog off. The chamber maid is the only one who does not fear the dog. She is familiar to the pets and has never yelled at them like the past maid. More importantly, she never cringes or looks at them in disgust. This has earned her the privilege of safety. The Lord trusts her to care for the room and the pets when needed now. Since old Ben died when Lord Roose Bolton passed judgement for the death of Rickon Stark, the pets never go to the kennel. There is a new handler who deals well with the old bitches there and their pups. Yet since the boy had his "accident" that no one EVER discusses, Lord Ramsay has kept his pets far from the kennels.

Now when the pets are filthy from outdoor play, they use the servants hallways to creep in. Then they kneel before the bathing room until the chamber maid shows. She sets up their bath and watches to make sure they behave as they wash each other. Sometimes the large one is over excited still and accidentally will hurt the smaller one. She gives a sharp "Damon!" and he usually stops right away. Sometimes, in that moment he will growl or glare at her and she simply shrugs. "Go on, finish your bath and stop the dramatics, please. Your Master expects clean pets in time for his supper!" The beast was irritating the kitchen staff as he kept sticking his massive head in corners. Slinking under tables and trying to open cabinets to peer inside. Finally, the chamber maid decides to give mercy to the other servants. Opening the back door, she says quietly, "Mice like to play outdoors on a nice winter day like this." The beast gave no thanks but stopped growling as he crawled out the door to hunt.

 


	2. Chasing Smaller Creatures

The mouse burrowed down, deep under the cold snow. Deep within the rotted leaves beneath, the rich earth in his nose now. He crawls deep into the burrow, hoping to make himself so tiny,so invisible. Reek was thankful for the furs he wore, that his Master so lovingly gave him. Trying to not even breathe loud, so silent, so still, hiding deep away from his tracker. It would not be long now, before the beast would be snuffling, searching. Reek was curled tightly, the most silent and hidden of mice.

A shadow crept across the white snow, cracking ice patches, searching and sought small prints. He followed a path of broken tiny twigs, scattered leaves and tiny indents. A low growl of excitement came out as the large beast caught the scent of his prey. As his large hands began shoveling at the snow, the earth, a tiny squeak of fear, rewarded the beast. Just before he reached through the burrow to get to his quivering prey, a burst of movement. Snow flew and so did a grey furry mouse, an explosion of movement. Panicky little shrieks came up along with jittery limbs and the little one flew away.

With a roar, the dog was in pursuit, larger limbs eating up the space between them. He snapped his teeth, twice catching bits of fur that yanked away. The mouse skittered past a tree, then tried to dig beneath a rotted log. A chuff of victory, the beast pounced and caught a small foot, pulling fast. With a screech, the mouse was dragged at least three feet before the dog released him. The mouse tried to run again, but now the dog had him. He taunted and teased the poor victim by allowing his prey to run. Only to drag him back again and again, till the little thing was sobbing.

Finally, harassed beyond endurance, the mouse began to fight back. Snapping tiny little teeth that his Master had lovingly allowed him to keep. The smaller pet began to sink sharp bites into the larger hands that kept pulling, tossing him about. This caused a larger, deeper growling and the beast became more frenzied in his games. One good bite caused a yelp from the dog and the mouse was free, running again. This time, the mouse managed to slide down a small hill, then rolled further away. Further enough away, that the dog had to really try to catch up.

As always, the beast manages to get close again, this time snarling. The mouse gave several terrified squeaks as the dog reached him. With his full bulk, the dog leaped onto the tiny desperate creature. Squirming, sobbing, whimpering in terror underneath him, it made the beast pant in lust and violent urges. It was so hard for the dog to remember his rules, to remember his Master's rules. He wanted to rend flesh, to force the tiny mouse's body to give his own pleasure. Instead, the beast bit down on the mouse's neck, hard.

This made the prey instantly screech then go limp, hyperventilating into the snow. The beast held him down this way, while grinding himself against the mouse. After a moment, the larger one shuddered then went still as the mouse. A contented growl, then the large teeth released, allowing the mouse slight mercy. A muffled little sound of surrender, of pleading came from underneath the dog. It almost sounded like, please. The dog finally moved off the cringing creature and began to crawl away. With a growl of warning, the beast glanced back at the mouse. Who instantly scurried after the larger one, head down in submission. 

As the strange pets headed through the courtyard, they heard a great clatter. They had forgotten that Roose Bolton was visiting again. Both looked in horror at the horses entering and scurried to hide themselves. It was not shame, they had none left. Their Master's Lord Father tolerated his son's peculiar pets, but they could not stand that gaze. That look of barely hidden disgust that Roose and his men offered them. Plus, here they were all dirty and disheveled worse than usual. Oh, how angry would Master be to hear that they were seen like this by his father?

So they curled up together in a shadowy corner of the nearby shed during the commotion. They could hear their Master greeting his father. At the sound of their beloved Master's voice, they shook and stayed so silent. If Master was not happy about this visit, it will rain pain upon the pets later. This thought scared them so much, they curled together even tighter. When the littlest one became so scared over this, the larger one gave comfort. Biting down gently but firmly on the back of the thin neck, the beast curled around him. Nearly disappearing into the dog, the mouse calmed, giving a tiny whimper.

They stayed like this until everything grew quiet again. Eventually, a voice was heard calling. "Damon! Reek! No more hiding, your Master wants you bathed and presentable right now! Come here, playtime is over now." Reluctantly, they crawled out and went to follow the maid to their bath.


	3. Perfect Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pets are readied for a special dinner. Ramsay gives his pets some last minute warnings. Even as they obey as he wishes, they still cannot stop Ramsay's anger with his father.

The maid called out and then saw a large slinking dog come around the corner. Following it was a slight scuttling figure. "There you are. Good, hurry now, Lord Ramsay won't thank us for tardiness." She quickly led them into the castle and to the bathing room. The water was already hot and full, ready for the pets. Damon lifted Reek easily and tossed him into the tub. "Not rough play, Damon, not now. We are in a rush, remember? Just get in with him and wash yourselves quickly and thoroughly." He gave a glare and rumbled threateningly at the maid, but she just raised eyebrows at him. "Well? Get in there, please. Scrub hard, you have even been given new clothing for tonight." Grumbling, Damon climbed into the tub and grabbed the soap. He washed Reek with hard strokes and made the little one sputter a few times. Reek then very meekly washed Damon. Gently he cleaned him, allowing Damon to dunk his own head under water. 

To their surprise, after the bath, the maid took extra grooming time on them. Letting them dry in front of the fireplace, the maid combed their hair free of snarls. Then she even polished their teeth with a soft rag. Reek whimpered during this as she tried to be gentle with his remaining teeth. At one sharp cry from Reek, Damon growled deep at her. He moved to hug Reek from behind, pulling him back from her a bit. "I am sorry, tiny Mouse. I did not mean to cause you pain, just to clean your teeth. It is what your Master has ordered, so let me finish." The maid said calmly, waiting as Reek inched forward again. Damon came with him, watching her as he wrapped his massive frame around the weaker pet. "There, just lean back into your pack-mate. I will try and be as quick and gentle as I can." She said soothingly, polishing the next sore tooth. "All done now. Good job, Reek. Now we can get you both dressed in your new finery. See what lovely new outfits your Master has gifted to you."

With interest, Damon and Reek looked at their new clothing. The quality was better than the servants, not as grand as Ramsay's of course. Clean soft breeches and new warm woolen tunics. Dark blue and simple in design, but they were so warm and soft. Both pets felt spoiled in their new clothing and took care moving about. They did not wish to soil or tear such special clothing. With an approving nod at them, the maid leads them to Ramsay's chambers. A knock and she waited till Lord Ramsay opened the door. "I was almost wondering if you would be late. I was readying my best whip for you, girl." Ramsay said icily, eying her sternly. As she has learned to do, the maid got on her knees fast. Cowering just in front of the Lord, the two pets groveling behind her. "Please, forgive me, My Lord." she whispered, humbly. With a sigh, Ramsay nodded and said, "Since my father is here, I have no time for unruly servants today. You may go complete your other chores. The next time you may not be so lucky."

The maid thanked Ramsay and then ran off, so relieved to have all her skin. This was clearly not a safe time as long as Roose remained at Winterfell. She went to work in the kitchen, where she was out of Ramsay's vision. Ramsay allowed the pets to crawl past him into the room then shut the door. He turned and looked at his silent, kneeling pets. Smirking, Ramsay walked around them, clearly enjoying how they looked. "Very nice. What a pretty sight this is, my dear pets. Now, do not get used to this kind of treatment. Do not let your new fancy outfits go to your heads. This is only to show my father that you are both clean and fit for public dinners. You will be on your very best behavior tonight, won't you?" Both of them nodded instantly and replied, "Yes, Master." Ramsay gave them each a nice pat on their heads. "Good boys. Now Reek, stand up and help your Master get ready."

Damon brought Reek any items he needed, crawling using his mouth to hold things. Reek stood up the whole time, filing Ramsay's nails. Then he brushed his long brown locks and fixed his Master's cloak. Giving a last polish to his Lord's boots and then he dropped back to his knees. "You are ready now, Master. You look so handsome, so smart." Reek gushed, clutching at his Master's leg, shyly. Chuckling, Ramsay looked in his mirror at his pet fondly. "Thank you, little mouse. Now, it's time for dinner with my father. You will both stay at my sides, no eating with the bitches tonight. I will let you each have a plate and bowl. Eat quietly and neatly, but just like good little pets would. Do not embarrass me tonight, Damon and Reek. I want perfection, understand me?" Both pets assured him that they would be very behaved. Crawling side by side, they followed Ramsay into the crowded hall.

Keeping their eyes only on their Master, they followed him to the dais. When Ramsay sat down, Reek knelt on his right, Damon on his left. Both stayed silent and unmoving until food was set before them.  They waited until their Master nodded before trying to eat as neatly as they could. The dinner had been going well so far, Ramsay and Roose speaking politely. Then Roose said something, the pets were not really paying attention. Only Master's words mattered after all, but it made Ramsay stiffen whatever it was. This made Damon cringe and Reek gently lean into his Master's leg. A hand began to play with Reek's clean, soft curls. Ramsay's voice was sharp when he responded to his father, but Reek's timid affections calmed the storm. However, Roose was relentless and soon Ramsay's hand was tugging at Reek's hair. The pets began to shake and had to smother down whimpers of fear. Reek began to rub his cheek against his Master's leg, praying for mercy tonight. The sharper Ramsay's voice became, the sharper the knife may be later.


	4. Dependance Breeds More Dependance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay loses the argument with his father. He tells his pets of the bad news and then asks them for assurance. He wants them to decide how they can show their loyalty.

It was quite late when Roose and Ramsay finished arguing. The fires had died down and not a servant had remained to tend it. All the men had left for sleep or other pleasures, leaving the father and son to fight. Damon and Reek had no choice in the matter. Cringing low, both shook in silence, feeling every moment of their Master's fury. When Roose said firmly, "This discussion is over. Do as I have told you or I shall put another here in your place. I mean it, Ramsay. Jeyne died months ago yet you have not even attempted to find another wife. You have an infant that is living with my wife. Tended to by my own wife, who has her own babes to watch. They are sickly and need attention as well. The very least you can do is help with this war then. Don't say again, there is no war! Stannis marches on us and we cannot just hope the snow stops him! That is a stupid suggestion and you know it! You will go forth with your men and do your duty to this family! Your pets will still be here when you return. I am not going to leave Winterfell to ruin while you are gone. In fact, unlike you, I will actually try and make this place flourish."

Ramsay was pale with wrath and said nothing, just nodded. Then he stood, bowed to his father and went upstairs, pets scurrying behind him. Nothing was said as they entered the bedroom and Ramsay locked his door. Still silent as the grave, Ramsay sat in his chair, staring at the fire. Timidly, the pets approached and tried to offer comfort. Using his big teeth, Damon took off his Master's boots. He curled over the feet to warm them and remained quiet. The little mouse gave tiny dry kisses to his beloved Lord's hand,clenched in a fist. Tiny whimpers came as the meek pet nudged gently against the velvet covered leg. In spite of himself, Ramsay gave an amused twitch of his lips and his voice came out soft. "Are my little pets trying to make me feel better?" Both of them nodded and looked up at their Master with fearful adoration. "Well, how could I resist such loving efforts? You both heard my father, I will be gone for awhile. You must be on your best behavior for him while I am away. Listen to the maid, Skinner and Alyn. They will all be in charge of your care until I return." Reek looked utterly miserable at the thought of not being near his Master. "Please...how long will you be gone, Master?"

The tears rolling down the hollows of Reek's face enchanted Ramsay. He pulled the little mouse into his lap and licked the saltwater away. "Poor Reek. You have never been away from your Master before. It will be so terrible for you, I know. I expect you to do your best for me though, Reek. Damon will help you, give you comfort, little one. Won't you, doggie?" Damon knelt up and put his large head on his Master's knee. The top of his head pressed into Reek's leg. "Yes, Master. A good dog, I will behave, I will take care of Reek, I promise." Damon grumbled out, his eyes submissive and honest. The days when this large dog would glare or growl defiantly at his Master were long gone. Though he remains dangerous to all others, this beast was truly tamed by his Lord and knew it. Ramsay gave the huge head a nice caress. "Good dog, good mouse. I need to make sure that you do not forget while I am not here. That you remember your places and your names. How can I do that, do you think? Damon? Reek? Each of you give me a suggestion for it." Ramsay suggested, which both heard as an order.

Wringing his tiny hands together, Reek wracked his nervous mind. "You could write our names in our skin with your blade, Master?" The mere thought of it made the mouse go pale with terror, but he must please Ramsay. It was a suggestion his Master liked and Reek received a biting kiss. "Damon? What is your suggestion?" The dog had glared at Reek for his painful offering but had no better ideas. "Very well then, Reek, we shall go with your idea then." Whimpering, both pets began to tremble worse in anticipation of the blade. "I had this outfit made special for tonight. No pockets to carry knives in, mores the pity. Damon, be a very good boy and crawl to get my blade. Carry it in your mouth like a nice doggie."  Having no choice, the dog moved to obey, slightly cringing at the sight of the blade. Reek nearly climbed his Master, anticipating the pain and he tried to seek comfort in his Lord's arms. "Oh, little, timid coward. My poor Reek is so scared, I will miss your lovely trembling, pet. I must get all of you that I can now. You will sit on my lap and cry so sweetly for me while I carve your name, won't you?" With a squeak, Reek burrowed further into his Master. "Yes, of course, Master."

True to his word, after Damon put the blade in his Master's hand, Reek sat nicely. He never moved once, though he sobbed and wailed. Deeply, agonizingly slowly and with great care, Ramsay carved. Using a decorative curl to his letters, Ramsay wrote REEK across the pet's chest in large letters. Pleased with his submissive pet, Ramsay let the frail creature have some comfort afterwards. Cooing in soft tones, carefully wiping the blood off of mouse's chest, Ramsay told Reek how well he did. Damon stayed kneeling as Ramsay carved his name into his larger chest. He was able to remain still on his own, but he howled even louder than the mouse over it.  Afterwards, the two pets licked their Master's cock and worshiped him as he likes. Even after Ramsay fucked his Reek, he took Damon. Then again, before Ramsay could calm himself enough to sleep. The pets remained awake, one in the bed, one on the floor. They worried how they could survive without their Master.


	5. Boys Play Rough With Pets Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Damon must be under the care of the maid and boys while Ramsay is gone. Their first impression of what it will be like for them with Skinner, Alyn and Grunt terrifies them.

The day Ramsay left, Reek and Damon sobbed. They have grown to hate change, to fear the slightest thing that might bring more pain. Yet they did nothing but kiss his boots and promise to behave. Once Master was gone, they strained to hear the last of the horses leave. Then they curled up together until the worst of their shaking stopped. Damon hated knowing how much he has come to rely on his Master, on this creature next to him. It made him growl and take out his angst on Reek. He used his teeth and nails to make the mouse cry out then came on his scars. Four more times did Damon attack the smaller one, any time he got anxious again. When the maid came in, Damon was biting down on Reek's neck to hear him cry. "Stop that! We do not have time for games! Lord Bolton is presiding over your dinner tonight. You must bathe and dress quickly. Since your Master is not here, you will crawl straight over to Skinner. He will keep you until you return to the bedchamber tonight. Behave for your own sakes." The nervous maid urged. She has been ordered by Ramsay to see to their well being and care while he is away. It will be her own hunt if anything bad happens to them. Yet how can a maid control what Lord Bolton or Lord Ramsay's cruel men might do?

Reek and Damon both crawled silently and meekly through the hall. It was not as noisy or chaotic as usual with Roose at the head table. Everyone seemed subdued, at least at the middle to front of the hall. If Ramsay were here, his boys tended to sit one table down from him. If he was in an excellent mood, sometimes Skinner, maybe one other would be invited to his table. Now with Roose here, they have been demoted to a back table. One in the shadows, also where the dogs are banished. Skinner, Sour Alyn and Grunt are offended by this, both pets can see that. It will be taken out on them and both know it, inching closer, slower now. Yet, both cowered before Skinner's steel toe boots. "Ah, look who is here, Alyn and Grunt, the pets! Lord Ramsay's little doggies, well broken in bitches, aren't you?" Reek instantly nodded and kissed Skinner's boot to show extreme subservience. He is a mouse, he is Reek and has always been. Skinner has always been above him, always been someone that can hurt him. It is nothing for the timid mouse to demean himself to these men. They feed him and play with him, he has been raped and tortured by them. Reek is submissive and affectionate to them now, it has kept him fed. He knows how to amuse them and stay safe as possible with them.

It is much harder for Damon. He has drank, fought and hunted with these men. They knew him as an equal then watched, helped in his downfall. Ramsay had taken great joy in telling them all back then, how easily Damon had submitted. The Boys were disgusted by it and took every opportunity to torment him. It had eventually gotten so bad that Ramsay put an end to it.  One time they had gang raped and beaten Damon so badly for growling at them, he was nearly killed. Ramsay had beaten Skinner, Grunt and Alyn for it but his dog was out of use for months that time. They have not touched Damon except to kick or taunt him since then. Ramsay made sure he was clear with the boys, how far they could go. "No broken bones or infections from dirty or too deep cuts on either of my pets. Also, I know that Damon is a very big strong stubborn beast. He will growl and become rebellious. You will be brutal without breaking my rules, I am sure of it. However, my little Reek is too timid and fragile for such games. Take care with him, you cannot even attempt to tell me his behavior would be bad enough to warrant your punishments. Reek will do anything you say, do not overstep yourself with him. Remember how Damon overstepped his bounds with my little mouse."

With that warning in his mind, Skinner petted Reek's head and praised him. "Good Reek. You are going to behave for us, aren't you?" "Yes, Skinner." Assured the pet softly, leaning slightly into the absentminded touch. Skinner used his boot to push Reek over towards the other boys. "Reek, why don't you beg Alyn and Grunt for some dinner?" The pet crawled fast to cower between Alyn and Grunt. He peered up at them pleadingly, rubbing his face on their boots. He kissed and licked their hands for sips of water and small chunks of meat. Skinner stared down at Damon, who wanted to hide away in Ramsay's bedchamber. "What about you, bitch? Do you plan on being a good whore for us?" Damon kept his eyes down on the ground and nodded, gritting his teeth. Even if he felt ready to fight, he would never dare in Roose Bolton's presence.  Skinner allowed Damon to eat with the snarling dogs.  When Damon finished gnawing a bone under a table, Reek joined him. Pressing his little frame against the bulk of the dog, Reek whispered. "I am scared. Master hasn't let them play with me that way in a long time. They are rough, they want to hurt us." Damon took comfort from the trembling frame and grumbled. "It's me they really want to hurt. Don't worry, you be good for them it won't be bad. I am the one that will get the worst of this. Even if I behave, it won't matter. They want to hurt me more than you."

This was evident when Skinner whistled to the pets and told them to follow him. They crawled quietly behind the tall man towards the quarters where the boys lived. Alyn and Grunt were right behind them and they had no escape. Which is why there was no reason for Alyn to suddenly loop rope around Damon's neck, nearly strangling him. Then Skinner took the rope and dragged Damon all the way there. Anytime he tried to get back crawling smoothly as to not choke, one of the boys would knock his legs out under him. Then Skinner would speed up, jerking hard on the rope. Reek whimpered and crawled, slightly out of the way, he felt terrible for Damon. His only friend and Reek was so afraid they would kill him. Entering the main room, Skinner let go of the rope and Damon slumped to the ground coughing. Reek crawled over next to his friend and huddled low there. He hoped that the boys would show mercy. If Damon kept his temper, if Reek was submissive enough. Then he peeked up and saw them throwing the rope over a rafter. Reek watched in despair and Damon was pulled up to his tiptoes by his neck. The large hands scrabbled at the rope in panic, till Skinner pressed a knife against the corner of Damon's eye. "No more of that. You don't need two eyes, do you? It's not your looks that Ramsay keeps you for."

Reek was hugging himself sobbing, rocking back and forth. He could do nothing but watch from underneath his hair. Damon was clenching his fists next to his sides now, trying hard to balance. Panting for even the smallest bit of air, while the blade was so close to his eye. The man started to cry a bit and this seemed to please Skinner just enough. Moving the blade away, Skinner sneered, "Look at you. Sick fucker, you cry like a tiny baby, because you like it,right? You want it, don't worry Damon, we'll keep you open like you need. Keep you busy, you whore." Skinner took off Damon's pants and then spit on his fingers. At first he was rubbing around those shameful scars making Damon wail. Then he jammed his fingers inside that small hole that each pet needs to urinate. Reek flinched and cried out in the sheer horror. Damon howled and in spite of strangling himself, he tried to pull away. Skinner was relentless and forced his fingers inside him. Even as Damon was choking to death, Skinner finger fucked him while yanking on his own hard cock. "Lift him a bit, don't let the bitch die on us." He panted out as he pulled his fingers out.

Alyn came up behind Damon, along with Grunt. They steadied him, allowing him more breath than before. Damon's hands were grabbed and twisted behind his back, making him arch and scream. Skinner slapped Damon to get his attention. "I am going to fuck your little cunt hole with my cock. Fill it up and see if it spills out. And you will take it, scream, squirm and beg like a good little bitch. You will learn how to be a respectful little bitch." Damon's eyes were round with horror now and he begged. Hated it, but anything but that, it hurt so badly just those fingers. "Please, Skinner, please! Not there, please. I'll do anything you want, I..I'll be a good bitch, I swear! Mercy, I am begging you, I will behave. I'll do what you say, please." Skinner gave a sneering grin and patted Damon's cheek. "What a nice bitch begging like that. Now, you make me very happy when you hurt and you just promised to do anything I want. So hurt for me and take what I give you, whore." With that Skinner forced himself inside that hole. He was only able to get the head of himself in, but it was enough. Damon could not help but try and pull away. The two men kept him from strangling or getting away from Skinner. As the man stroked himself inside Damon, he did indeed scream and beg.

This was too much for Alyn and he unlaced his breeches. He prodded against Damon until he forced himself inside. Damon was pinned helpless between the two, with Grunt lowering the rope enough so the man could breath. He sobbed, his head laying helplessly on Skinner's shoulder now. Screaming at a very hard thrust, rocked violently between the two. Skinner made a moaning sound as he filled Damon and it overflowed, this made Damon scream in disgust and horror. That scream sent Alyn surging into him so hard until he also filled Damon, with an obscene grunting sound. As soon as Alyn pulled out, Grunt shoved him out of the way, making little whining sounds. The man nearly ripped his breeches apart, after that show he was nearly drooling. Skinner held up Damon from the front. The man had passed out and only when Grunt thrust his fat cock into the bleeding hole, did Damon wake. He screamed and lunged forward into Skinner's harsh embrace. One hand caught Damon's hair, the other held him by his waist. "You will take it whore. Grunt needs his turn too, it's only fair. You be a good boy and take it. Or I will play more in my new special place." Damon whined and pleaded. "I'll be good. I won't move, please, don't do that...that other again. I'll behave." Grunt dug his hands into Damon's hips and thrust hard and fast into him. All that could be heard was his balls slamming into Damon's skin and the cries wrenched from the pitiful dog. With a gargled noise, Grunt shuddered hard against him then pulled out, sweating, panting.

Skinner pulled the noose off of Damon and allowed him to fall to the floor. Damon lay there, shuddering and crying for a minute. Then he forced himself to crawl forward and kiss Skinner's boots. "There, see we just needed to remind the whore of his manners." Skinner said laughing with the two at the large man groveling at their feet. "Grunt, get the little bitch some water in a bowl, he has earned it, I guess." Said Skinner generously then he turned his attention to the terrified mouse. Reek squeaked and went so low his chest touched the ground. Unable to help it, too scared by what he had seen. Reek put out one mangled little hand beseechingly. "Please don't hurt Reek. Please Skinner, let me obey and serve you. Don't hurt me like that, please Sir?" Skinner smiled and beckoned the little pet closer. 


	6. Groveling So Low, It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek is given an ominous command by Skinner.

Reek was nearly hyperventilating, dragging himself towards Skinner. As he would when he feared his Master this much, he scraped his chest along the ground. Showing his fear and subservience, hoping to gain some small mercy from it.  The men chuckled as Reek inched so slowly forward,trembling. "You scare him too much Skinner. It's that face of yours maybe." Reek scrambled forward faster at that and put his forehead to the floor before Skinner's boot. "He is afraid we will give him what we just gave Damon or worse, aren't you, Reek?" Skinner asked, grinning as the amusing little wretch whimpered. Grunt shook his head at Skinner frowning. "Oh get over, Grunt. I won't do those bad things to our little Reek. He is a good boy, knows his place. Right little bitch?" Reek nodded, trying not to cry. "Now Reek, I have a job for you. You'll even get to walk to do it, isn't that nice?" Nodding again, Reek peeked up. "Go to the dungeons and bring me an iron brand."

Damon began to shudder at the very thought, prompting Grunt to shove his face into his water bowl. Not daring to react at all, Reek nodded and shakily got to his feet. Keeping his head very low, Reek scuttled away, nearly tripping several times. It took Reek some time to make down the steep, slippery with mold steps to the dungeon. He hates it down here more than anywhere else. It used to just be cells when it was Starks here, now it was just like Dreadfort dungeons. Reek shook hard and clung to the walls as he slowly made his way into the darkness. Timidly he asked one of the guards for a branding iron, saying Skinner had sent him for it. The men down there were bored and bullied Reek about for a few minutes. Only after he cried and begged on his knees, did they release him. Clutching the dreadful device, Reek headed back to the Boys quarters.


	7. Finding Your Own Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner, Alyn and Grunt have some plans for little Reek. Damon is forced to watch it and reacts. Another reason to punish Damon.

Reek carried the cold metal as far from his body as he could, his mangled hands shaking like a leaf. His has felt the kiss of the brand many times. It was terrible and once his loving Master made him choose between branding and flaying. The options were too awful and he had begged his Lord to please decide for him. Ramsay had kissed his pet so gently then and smiled. "Such a lovely answer, you really are learning aren't you? Only your Master knows what is best for you. All things concerning you are mine to care for, to punish as I will.  Since you have learned your lesson so well today, I will not do either one. Instead you will display more of this obedience of yours. Tonight in the hall, after the Lords and Ladies have left our presence, I am going to rut on you like a dog. In front of the servants cleaning and the men drinking. Do you think they will cheer me on, pet? More importantly, do you have an opinion on this? You do want this chance to show me how well you have learned your lesson, don't you?" Those icy eyes stabbed right through Reek and hurt his heart, his soul.

"Yes Master. Please allow your Reek to serve you in the hall." Ramsay continued to just stare at his pet, wanting more, always needing more. How weary Reek was of being himself and he hated remembering who he was.In a low, soft desperate tone, Reek spoke. He lowered himself onto the cold stones and begged, "Please Master, I just want to obey and I..I will..."He stumbled and his kind Master waited patiently for the words. How kind his Master was to let him explain and not beat him for insolence. Yes, he was kind to offer this humiliation instead of terrible pain so Reek tried again. "Thank you Master, thank you. I am so grateful, I love you. Please forgive my stupidity, my trouble with words. Reek is dim witted, Master. I belong to Master. Thank you for letting me serve you after dinner." Tears streamed and he trembled but Master smiled. It was almost enough for Reek to feel comfort. Then his Master ran his thumb across Reek's cracked lips and licked them moist again.

"See how gentle I can be, little Reek? Don't you want to always want me to be this nice?" Reek was leaning into the hand cradling his head and Ramsay whispered. "I cannot promise that. I like to hurt you, Reek. I love it but I also enjoy affection with you. How nice it can be after you hurt to have such a comfort. If you want that, my little foolish creature, you must earn it. Show me you are worthy of my kindness. Show me tonight that you understand that you belong to me. That you are truly mine to do anything with." To his dwindling shame, he did. The whole time Ramsay fucked him more savagely than usual. Reek cried out several times, though he tried not to. " I love your little noises, sweet pet, tell me how you feel, Reek. Is this too much? Are you torn up by my large cock, little tiny pet?"

So in front of the servants and the drunk men who cheered, Reek begged. He wailed and screamed as Ramsay impaled him over and over. The whole time Ramsay had left the branding iron and the flaying knife in front of Reek. Yet not once did Reek ever beg his Master to stop. He begged for mercy, he only said words his Master would want to hear. The shame is gone now. Why bother with shame any longer? Ramsay came with a growl and he bit deeply into Reek's neck. His Master made him crawl around the hall naked with blood and semen dripping down his leg. Even that was better than the knife or the branding iron.

So Reek was terrified about what Skinner means to do with it. My flesh is so thin now, it might burn me to the bone. As he entered the boy's quarters Reek shook so badly it was comical. His knees clattered together and his arms were straight out. Each mangled hand was clutching onto the very end of the brand. Skinner stopped kicking Damon and gave a shout of laughter. Grunt made sounds and Alyn shouted, merrily. "Oh Reek! What a brave little boy you are! Does the branding iron scare you so badly?" Bursting into harsh tears, Reek lowered his head then confessed softly. "Yes Alyn, it scares me very badly. I am scared you will hurt me with it." He inched forward with head still down and handed the vile device over to Skinner. Then he knelt down fast and kissed the man's boots in desperation.

"Such nice groveling little Mouse. You always know how to charm us, don't you? Always coddling up to your betters for food and wine. Such an obedient pet." Reek heard the danger in the praise and began to whimper. Grunt and Alyn left Damon crumpled bloody and bruised where he lay. They circled around the other prey like hungry vultures. The tiny Reek felt smaller than ever. He did not dare move an inch, on his hands and knees like a statue. Skinner hunched down and slid a hand through Reek's long hair. He pulled Reek's head up and the put the cold brand on Reek's cheek. The pet wailed but tried very hard to stay still. The cold metal traced every inch his face.

"So afraid of cold metal, Reek? It cannot hurt you. I am wanting those big eyes on me, pet. No closing those pretty eyes or I will accidentally pop one out with my knife. You do not wish to lose an eye, do you? Good boy, that is better. Now, since you are a very timid little bitch that knows his place,you get a choice. This is not a trick like with your Master, Reek. I swear it. You know how I feel about those games. A waste of time when flaying your entire thumb then telling you the rules works much faster. You have such a merciful Master. Now, this is the choice for you, Reek. Are you ready?" Timidly, confused and near hysteria, Reek squeaked out, "Yes Skinner." The hand ran through the dirty curls as the cold brand traced along Reek's body. "Hush, you shake so much, poor thing. Now listen very carefully, it is a very important choice."

Reek nodded and he watched Skinner's predator face as he spoke. "Better. Now here is the choice. We can play games with the brand. Or. We can all use your fragile little body till you have made us very happy. You can even take a moment to think about your answer. It is alright Reek. We know you are slow, take your time." Skinner's voice has gone so much lower and Reek wanted to vomit in fear. "I...please use my body, I choose that, please? Anything but the brand, Skinner. Please?" His voice was so small, the squeak of a defeated, caught little mouse and it made the men laugh. It made them all hard and so much bigger than little Reek. Skinner gave the creature a nice pat on the head. "Very well, Reek. I think you have made a very good choice." Standing back up, Skinner stood up and tossed the brand behind him. "You are going to move only if you are told to. Otherwise, you will let us do as we want. Do you understand me, Reek?" Nodding, Reek sobbed and barely managed, "Yes Skinner."

He tried so hard not to panic and bolt, biting through his own lip not to beg for mercy. To try and uselessly convince them that only Ramsay and Damon can touch him this way.  Hands grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. Reek stayed very still and those hands removed his clothes. Skinner stood in front of Reek and his long bony fingers began to explore the shattered body. Tickling along the ribs, then brushing across his nipple, making it stiffen. Then the hand went down and rubbed over the scars and Reek began to squeak in discomfort. He had been learning to accept this with his Master and Damon. Even to derive some amount of pleasure thanks to the kindness of his Master and Damon. This was not pleasure, it was pure horror. It felt like everything under his scars was writhing. Whining softly now, nearly drooling now, Reek pleaded with his eyes for even the smallest mercy. Just to have Skinner release his scars. It was all he asked. Skinner removed his hand just then and what he did next made Reek think later he wished her never asked the Gods for anything.

Skinner made a gesture to the boys and Reek was carried quickly to one of the beds. Reek was put on his back and Grunt opened his legs wide and pushed them up. He put his hands on Reek's bony knees and gave a squeeze. It was not painful at all. It was a gentle reminder not to move his legs and a burst of gratitude for this small kindness was so welcome. Reek peered up at Grunt and nodded. "I will be good, I will stay still, Grunt. I want to please you." Grunt flushed a bit and gave a tiny growl but his hands run up and down Reek's thighs now. Reek did not move and tried to be glad that Grunt was gentle with him. Alyn was sitting on the bed right near the frozen pet's head. He has taken Reek's delicate wrists and put them above his head. Alyn leaned in and licked off Reek's tears. "Poor baby. Such a good little Mouse, so scared." He moved back a little and began to stroke his cock through his breeches to the look on Reek's face.

Grunt gave the pet a quick look of apology then his head came down between Reek's legs. Reek wailed and tensed up, shuddering. This thick tongue began to lap at the tender scars. The pet was so afraid that he would violate his Master's work by doing what they did to Damon. Reek fought to remain still as the tongue stroked then it gently began to circle around the little hole then it very slowly made it's way inside. Nearly screaming, Reek wants it to end, this was worse than Ramsay and Damon combined. Grunt gave one last lap then patted the weak little pet's stomach. The men stood back up and removed their breeches. Reek did not move from his vulnerable position on the bed. Alyn had told Reek if he did not keep his hands clutching the headboard, he will break them. The men touched him everywhere, three cocks dangled in front of Reek's face and he licked them all. They could not see how Damon was almost sitting up watching his one companion become a fucktoy for these sick men.

"There is a good little slut. All nice and ready for sucking and fucking." Snarled Skinner as the other two men lift the shaking pet up. Skinner laid where Reek had been and his cock jutted up in need. "Get him on my cock, boys." Reek was moved like a doll, positioned over Skinner's cock. Grunt spit on two thick fingers and worked them into that little hole. Whining, Reek tried very hard to relax his muscles, Grunt was not trying to make him hurt, just to widen him. This was a kind thing and it made his body relax a little more. Reek did not care if he was lying to himself or not. It helped and so Reek would find and take mercy anywhere he could find it. Grunt gave a final few pushes, making a pleased sound when Reek's muscles began to accept the fingers. When he pulled his fingers out, Grunt gave a little pat to Reek's ass. Reek whimpered and tried to be good enough to win more kindness.

Hands pushed firmly on his hips, positioned Reek over Skinner's cock. Then he was slowly impaled and stuffed as he cried out. It took effort to relax his muscles again. "There we go, it has been so long since I fucked this little bitch." Someone knelt behind Reek and he had one hand pinching Reek's nipple, the other hand went to the scars. It was Alyn and he grinned into the small shoulder that shuddered so nicely. Skinner was sheathed completely and Reek was panting. Sweat poured off of him but he forced himself to relax, it was not the brand. "There we go, bitch. All the way in. Good job, sweet little whore. You have done so well I will even give you a second to adjust. Are you thankful for my mercy, Reek?" Wincing at the sickly sweet fake tone, Reek nodded and moaned. "I am grateful to you, Skinner. Thank you for your mercy." Reek made sure that his eyes reflected this. He meant it, it was much kinder to endure a cock then any physical form of torture.

While Reek's body tried to accept this intrusion, Alyn played with the scars, while biting the bony shoulders. Skinner grabbed the little face and spoke intently to him. "Listen carefully, little Mouse. The whole time, no matter what happens, you will look up. So we can see your face clearly. Don't be a greedy cunt and hide your little whore sounds. I like a vocal fuck toy, Reek. Scream, beg and cry for me, for all of us. You want to please me, Reek? Take whatever we decide to give you and let me see every second of it in your eyes. Are you ready to be a very good Mouse for us? You are stretched enough, Ramsay fucks you every five seconds. It didn't take as long as most whores." Reek cringed under the acidic mocking of what happens with his beloved Master. "Is he ready for it? Hurry, I am ready to fucking come on his asshole!"Alyn moaned, pressing against the pet.

Reek suddenly understood what the adjustment was for. Damon caught on at the same time and he dared to growl. The beast tried to rise and save his little pet, Reek could only be used by Master and Damon! Grunt had been watching and playing with himself. He heard that growl and whipped around. A punch in the stomach, Grunt's boot slammed down and nearly shattered Damon's foot. He howled and then found himself on the floor again. Grunt's boot came down on the side of Damon's face, forcing him to watch. Then he pulled out a strap and beat him till he screamed for mercy, for forgiveness. Grunt put his strap away. Damon has learned enough to scramble to kiss the man's boots. He cringes very low before him and puts his forehead on the ground. Reek wails in terrible pain and Grunt groans at the sound, touching himself again.

Damon felt Alyn's thin fingers play where Skinner's cock was buried. Then a sudden dry painful thrusting. He yelped and whined in misery. Grunt watched the scene playing out before him. With a "uh" sound Grunt just humped the Dog. Grabbing a handful of hair, Grunt lifted the face and pointed at the writhing and fighting in front of him. Damon understood and whimpered, "I will watch." Grunt let go of the hair and Damon kept his head up, hating seeing them hurt Reek in such a way. He moaned as Grunt went harder and faster, then clutched, then clawed at those scars.  Grunt was covering over Damon, sweat dripping off him in splatters onto the large dog.

Alyn used his fingers to stretch Reek a little further while Skinner gave hard, measured thrusts. "Good little fucktoy. Just take it, there you go, almost there, pet." Reek stared down at Skinner's face full of malice and lust, he shivered. It was so hard to stay calm, this will hurt badly, this might damage him. What would Ramsay think? Reek sobbed when Alyn removed his fingers and then a second cock was nudging it's way into Reek. Screaming now, the little pet was being stuffed, filled, it was too much too bear. "Please, mercy! Please, do not rip me apart!" He squeaked out as his fluttery hands timidly touched Skinner's bare chest. With a sudden hard thrust, Alyn was now halfway into Reek's body. Alyn whispered into Reek's ear. "A few more seconds I will be all the way inside of you. Two cocks at once is impressive, little whore. Now be a very good boy for me and open up for me."

Skinner flattened Reek's hands onto his chest and then reached both arms behind the tiny frame. He grabbed onto Reek's buttocks and slowly pulled until Reek wailed. This gave Alyn enough room to give one good hard pump and be all the way in that bloody stretched out hole. Reek was being held up by his hands on Skinner's chest now. The hands of both men move him and their cocks are in sync. "Oh, it is very tight in here...feels amazing, Grunt. Too bad you have the dog to rut with, instead of the meek little slut. Look how well our Reek takes two cocks." Alyn taunted Grunt until he fucked and hit Damon so hard, the man started to plead for mercy. 

They fucked Reek harder, the crying mouse gave them every expression, every bit of the pain came leaking from his eyes and mouth. Then Skinner sat up, causing both cocks to go deep enough for them to groan and Reek to make a terrible sound. He dry heaved for a moment and turned slightly gray. Skinner made Alyn still for a second and he grabbed Reek's chin. "Are you going to pass out on us? I will take that as default and you will be branded. Would you rather that?" Shaking his head, weakly Reek responded. "Please, I will not pass out. I want to be good for you. Please let me, Skinner?" "Since you ask so nicely, little one, we shall keep going." Now both men were pressed against him, bruising hands touched everywhere. The pain of double penetration was bad, but Reek managed to relax his muscles to ease the worst of it. Alyn held Reek against his chest tightly as he frantically now pumped into the hole. Together, to Reek's horror, the two men stood up on the rug. Reek was dangling between them. He was held up by the cocks inside him. His legs were wrapped around Skinners' waist.

Standing, they fucked him without any mercy. Reek's face was so lovely in it's pain and suffering. Grunt began to rut harder into the stupid dog. Damon took it and also watched. His expression was just as wonderful as Reek's. He looked defiant yet terrified to intervene but the anger crawled across his face. Skinner and Alyn nearly smothered the poor little fuck toy. He was being bounced hard on their cocks, helpless and sobbing. "Good bitch, take it all, that is a good little bitch." With a few brutal thrusts, Skinner says raggedly, "I am going to come soon. Are you ready?" Alyn gave a harsh chuckle and said, "Yes. I want to fill his little asshole with my come." Together they slammed Reek up and down, stretching impossible lengths. "Please be gentle, good Reek, loyal Reek. Please?" Skinner and Alyn were surrounding him and now he just leaned against Skinner's chest as they thrust so hard. In a harsh voice, Skinner ordered. "Say it again, Reek, beg us for mercy" Not daring to disobey, Reek kept begging and the boys fucked him until they both came with a shout.  Reek threw his head back and cried out in misery, as he was filled by pulsing cocks. This sent Grunt into orgasm, filling up the worthless crying dog.


	8. Even The Smallest Pack Will Howl Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek is given some mercy. Damon panics, shocking and horrifying Reek.

For being such a good bitch, Skinner put his own blanket on the floor and wrapped the pet in it. "There, nice and warm and cozy, Reek? You can rest right here near the fire, on this thick rug. Good boy." Skinner petted Reek's head and the mouse whimpered gratefully. He lay his head down on the soft carpet and tried not to think of his burning hole nor the blood that was still seeping from it. What if it stained this nice blanket of Skinner's? How much would he hurt Reek for such an offense? Also, it has not escaped Reek that he was positioned in a way so he can easily watch Damon and the boys. While Skinner was wrapping Reek tightly, so tightly in the blanket, Alyn had thrust the brand into the fire.

When the boys started to circle the dog again, Damon let out a horrible moan. In pure sympathetic misery, Reek echoed it in his high shaky voice. All three boys paused then and laughed in a laugh men use when something unnerves them but they need to hide it. "Listen to that boys. True pets after all. One howls, the other howls, like a sad little pathetic pack of bitches. It is fine Reek, you can cry out with him all you need to. Just stay right where I left you all wrapped up. I have been very kind and merciful to allow you that, Reek. Don't you agree?" "Yes, I am grateful. Please, Skinner, I will be good Reek. I won't move." Reek tried to press himself further into the rug, snuggled deeper into the blanket to prove it. This made them chuckle amused before turning their attention back to the dog. Teasing the little mouse has eased their discomfort by the men howling together.

Damon was curled tightly against those hard kicks that he keeps receiving. He does not beg for mercy, he does not respond at all to their taunting. Reek wishes he could tell Damon that he must respond, the more he gives them, the happier they are. They will hurt you until you give them what they want. Reek cannot help him, it hurts as bad as his lower parts except this hurt was in what was left of his heart. He did not dare call out and risk Skinner's wrath. Nothing was worse than rejecting a gift of kindness or mercy, the punishments from the boys and Ramsay for that were always terrible. All Reek could do was try and signal with his eyes, conveying to Damon, give in. Alyn grabbed the branding iron and both pets whimpered at the glowing brand. Now Damon gave a reaction, to Reek's horror, he stood up and ran. Naked, with come and blood on his thighs, hobbling a bit from damages, he ran away.

In such astonishment at the dangerous daring, Reek forgot himself and yelled, "Damon, no! What are you doing?" One look from Skinner and Reek cringed far into his blanket and shook. "Sorry, Sir. Sorry, please?" Alyn was in pursuit but Skinner told Grunt to watch Reek and he ran after them.


	9. Reasons That Have No Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek is comforted by Grunt. Then Grunt shows Reek the extent of their communication skills. Damon is running and thinking of why he does this. Skinner and Alyn catch up with him at the same time the chamber maid does.

Reek sobbed and shook, he was sure that look meant Skinner will hurt him later for acting the person. Exactly what Damon had done, standing on two legs and running. What had possessed him to do that? Damon has been branded by Ramsay before and he never acted that way. Yes, it hurt terrible and it was a fight not to escape it. Yet Reek has seen Damon crawl to Ramsay and the glowing brand. Was he afraid the boys would brand his face or just burn him everywhere? What could have scared Damon so badly? If it was bad enough, whatever it was, to scare Damon then Reek is terrified beyond belief. Nearly in a panic, wondering what this monstrous fear is, he whimpered aloud. 

Grunt sat down hard and began to clumsily pet Reek and gave a little sound of sympathy. Pathetically, Reek found himself leaning into the man, so scared and confused. He hoped that Alyn and Skinner won't take their anger out too far. He knew they would though, that is the type of men they are. Even with the threat of Ramsay hanging over them, they are too cruel and stupid. They will destroy, even kill Damon in the heat of the moment, worrying later when it was too late. Hands pulled Reek closer and Grunt rubbed the fragile body through the thick blanket. Reek relaxed against him and when a thick hand appeared, he licked it gratefully. He was relieved that it was Grunt that was left with him. When he was still Theon, Grunt hurt him just like the others. Once he became Reek and became a sad little pet, Grunt liked him. He would catch food in his mouth, any trick Grunt wanted. When he lived as a dog in the kennels, it was his main visitor beyond Ramsay.

He would crawl obediently with Grunt on a peaceful walk and when the man sat, Reek knelt silently. Reek noticed that of all the boys, Grunt was the one bullied. He got the worst jobs and was teased relentlessly. The broken pet never showed anything but gratitude and respect to him. Reek was desperate for kindness and any mercy he could get. Ramsay never cared about Grunt taking Reek for walks. He watched it carefully and determined there was no danger in it. Unlike when he caught Damon paying too much attention to his pet. Reek would press against his leg, lean his head against Grunt's knee to get his head rubbed. Grunt fed him and let him walk on soft grass. It was worth tricks like a dog. Reek was pulled from his own memories by a thick hand snaking into the blanket. It began to rub the thin chest and then his stomach. Reek dared not move a muscle and when the hand cupped his scars, he whined softly.  

Unwinding the blanket, Grunt climbed over Reek. He confuses Reek because Grunt does not just plunge into him. Instead, thick lips are giving little kisses all over the wounds, hands are almost soothing, not sexual. In spite of himself, Reek was relaxing into this strange caress. Reek squirmed and whined when Grunt started to kiss and lick between his legs. "Please, it still hurts me. Mercy?" He finally dared to whisper, unable to bear the sensation. Grunt stopped and slid a finger inside of Reek. A little tiny yelp from such a sore place invaded again. He did not dare protest, not after Grunt was so kind. Not after he actually listened and showed such mercy. So when Grunt did thrust his cock inside and ride him fast, Reek just made little noises. Little sounds of pain, submission and gratitude. Quicker than any other, Grunt shook with his orgasm and collapsed onto Reek. After a second, he rolled off with some concern. Reek looked up at him then down again. Grunt wrapped him back into the blanket then sat next to him. He continued to pat Reek's head and Reek continued to enjoy it.

Damon did not dare to head for the doors, he would freeze to death. Nor did he head to the lower levels, he would never willingly go near the dungeons.  Instead the dog ran where the boys would get lost, the bedchambers. Having lived up here this long Damon knows his way around quite well. He ran past the measter's chambers, down back stairs that led to Ramsay's chambers. Charging through the room, he fled the hallways, listening for the boots and threats coming. Heart pounding, sweat pouring, thrilled and horrified all at once. To use legs like a man, that alone might be worth what comes next. He has no idea that a huge feral smile was on his face.

It started when they were hurting, fucking, tearing apart HIS and MASTER'S mouse. He wanted to rip them apart with his bare fucking hands and TEETH! TO WATCH MASTER FLAY THEM ALIVE AND BEG TO LAP UP THE BLOOD. Damon could not hurt them though. They will not hurt Reek or Damon beyond what they are allowed. And they will lie about anything extra. Unless they are pushed to it. They are known for their bad tempers and hasty violent reactions. How many times does Damon remember seeing Alyn and Skinner get beaten by Ramsay for killing a prisoner? If they kill Damon or at least injure him horribly then Ramsay will skin them. If he dies, one of them will replace him as a pet. He hopes it will be Skinner. 

Damon heard the thunder of the two vengeful boys and sharply turned a corner. He almost ran straight into the maid. "What the hell are you doing?" she shrieked, startled to see Damon naked, bloody and on two legs. Hearing the men come up from behind, Damon ran past her then turned. Skinner had his sword drawn and Alyn had the mace out. Oh, perfection. He will either die or become almost mortally wounded. Ramsay will show no mercy for it. Just as they were almost upon him, the little maid leaped in front of him. "DON'T YOU DARE! I AM IN CHARGE OF LORD RAMSAY'S PETS. YOU WILL NOT USE WEAPONS ON THEM! YOU MAY NOT DAMAGE THEM AND YOU MAY NOT KILL THEM! If you don't want to explain to Lord Bolton why I am yelling the house down, back away!" "No, fuck her, kill me!" Damon snarled and he shoved her to the side. To his surprise, the little thing flew back in front of him.  Skinner and Alyn stood there staring in astonishment at the daring girl. Then sense returned and they lowered the weapons. "You were trying to get us to kill you. Clever fucking dog, aren't you?" sneered Skinner. "We are going to discuss that after our branding session, Damon. A real lot."

Shaking her head, the chamber maid spoke firmly. "Not tonight you won't. It is already late, I was coming to retrieve them when Damon showed up. I want Reek returned so I can bathe them and let the maester asses them. You do understand that every night I will have the maester check them for any permanent or excessive damage? I am loyal to my Lord Ramsay." "You are just scared of being hunted, bitch." Taunted Alyn, but both men have given up for the night. "Damon, at dinner tomorrow, you will eat then stay at my feet until we leave the hall. We have so much to talk about and I want you right near me. Understand?" Damon lowered his eyes and nodded. As soon as the boys walked away, the maid seemed to sag and tremble. A dry sob escaped her then she calmed herself. "Now into the bath with you. And get back on the ground before we share the same damned hunt."


	10. Confessions and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek and Damon are given a bath and treatment. Then Reek tries to confront Damon on his reckless actions. Both pets make a confession before the next time they must leave the safety of the room.

When Skinner and Alyn came back without Damon, Reek feared the worst. He could not help letting out a tiny whine, but Grunt gave him a firm pat to remind him. Be silent. Skinner only wants noise from Reek when he asks for it, no reminders that Reek was ever a person. Skinner didn't look very happy, but it wasn't directed at the pet. "Reek, go get your bath, maid is waiting for you. Damon is already there." Reek tried not to look as relieved as he felt. "Yes Skinner. Thank you." Timidly, he allowed Grunt to unwrap him and Reek crawled towards the door. Skinner's boot slammed down in front of Reek's tender fingers.

Gasping the pet went still, belly and forehead against the ground. He stayed that way until a fist pulled him up by his hair, to stare into steely eyes.  "You are not going to tell that nosy little maid anything about our playtime. Or anyone else. If Damon speaks to her or anyone else, you will tell me tomorrow night. Understand me, Reek? I have been very gentle with you, we all have. That can change very quickly, mouse. Keep your mouth shut and only open it if Damon opens his. That is easy enough for you to remember, isn't it?" Nodding fast, Reek squeaked out, "Yes. I will remember. Good Reek. Loyal Reek." Skinner released his hair and told him to crawl away to the maid.

Reek crawled as fast as he could to leave. It wasn't the fear of being with them a second longer, it was something worse than that. He had felt a moment of something strange. Anger, a feeling he did not understand anymore, it was something others felt. It was there and it  brought a bad thought. He lied to Skinner. If Damon talked, Reek would not tell Skinner. It terrified him to think of disobeying, but he would. If it were Ramsay, he would never dare, but for anyone else, he would support the dog. 

Damon was already in the tub rinsing himself off when Reek crawled into the room. The maid nervously checked Reek for injuries as the pet got into the tub. Damon gently shoved her aside and began to wash the little trembling mouse. Reek was crying, so relieved that Damon was alive and unharmed. Usually, Damon will play rough while he bathed Reek, but not tonight. His touch was possessive and not gentle, but it wasn't painful. He gave Reek time to take a deep breath before putting his head under water and only dunked him twice. The maid assumed the night must have been truly awful considering the way they acted.

She hurried them to the Maester. He grumbled the whole time that he patched and stitched. "Don't know why you bother having me do this. It'll just be destroyed again tomorrow then I get to stay up late doing it again! Bring them once a week unless bleeding doesn't stop or they don't wake up right away for you." The maid drew herself to full height again and backed the old man against the wall. She was wielding his own scalpel at him. "Listen here, you decrepit old fucker. You will treat them every night until Lord Ramsay returns,do you hear me? Servants talk to each other. We know things that no one else does. I know that little boy you treated two weeks ago wasn't near death. Nor were the little girls and boys before him. We know what you've done. If you don't treat these two pets every night without complaint, I'll tell Lord Bolton. See if I don't." Flustered, the old man finished patching the pets without another word.

Only after the maid locked the pets in for the night, did Reek speak. "Why did you do that? What made you run, they could have killed you!" Damon didn't answer instead he reached for the mouse. He wanted to take his own comfort a different way while he still could. Reek did a surprising thing then, he swatted at him and moved away, stood up. "No! Talk to me! You scared the hell out of me! What do you think they will do to you for that? Why did you do that, Damon?" Growling, Damon stood up and tossed Reek to the blanket. "Shut up. I don't want to talk about it. Just be a good chew-toy for me, Reek." Squirming now, the pet was still trying to question Damon. "No! Damon, don't, please! Can't we talk first? You really scared me and I am terrified what they will do to you tomorrow! Don't you even care?" This is what Reek wished he could say while shoving the beast off of him. He could hear and see it clearly, but couldn't summon the strength. Instead he lay passive but kept trying to ask to talk until Damon strangled him to silence. 

It was nearly morning before Damon used words that were not heated with lust. "I thought if I made them angry enough they would hurt me badly. Bad enough to make Master hurt them." Reek looked up at Damon and dared to squeak out, "That was so stupid. Why take that kind of a chance?" Knocking the mouse flat again, Damon spoke against the fragile neck before biting down. "They hurt you, took you, it made me very angry. No one else but Master should touch my chewtoy." Reek wanted to tell Damon how stupid he was again, but he was limp under the teeth. "Your toy, your prey." he whispered, knowing that wasn't what he meant to say. Damon forced Reek to say it, sob and scream it for the next wonderful hour. Then he tucked the little mouse into his side and let them both sleep. They ate and dressed for the maid then spent most of the day dozing. Too soon, the sun began to fade and the maid came. She couldn't decide who was trembling worse, the mouse or the dog.


	11. No Real Men Here. Just Beasts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon is severely disciplined by Alyn and Skinner. Reek spends time with Grunt, but something changed this time. Something that scares the little mouse half to death.

The sight of a large dog trying to hide behind a tiny mouse made Grunt, Alyn and Skinner laugh. Reek had silently emerged from the shadows with Damon crawling behind him. Skinner beckoned for the pets to come to him and watched as they both knelt before him.  The dog was clearly terrified and with good reason. Skinner smiled and got a fistful of Damon's hair, painfully wrenching the man's head back. "You have been such a bad dog, I shouldn't even let you have dinner. Go get some food and eat it under this table, right in front of my boots, Damon."

As soon as he released the hair, the dog flew to snag some food from the snarling girls. Skinner looked at the tiny mouse that has not dared to move until given permission to. "Did the maid or maester ask any questions, Reek?" "No, Skinner." "Did Damon tell them anything?" "No, Skinner." Giving a heavy pat to Reek's head, Skinner offered Reek a sip of wine. "Good boy." While Reek was licking Grunt's thick fingers in thanks for pieces of carrot, Damon crawled under the table with half a chicken. The whole time he ate it, Skinner gave hard kicks into the dog. "Move just once, you don't eat supper for two days." So Damon cried out in pain, while tearing into the chicken, as Skinner kept finding new soft spots to kick.

When Roose left the dais, Damon began to shake. By the time the boys stood up, he was nearly drooling in anticipation and fear. He meekly crawled right behind Skinner, Alyn was behind him. Grunt had Reek crawling next to him, a bit behind the others. This was on purpose, because as soon as they rounded the corner and it was certain no one could see, they attacked. They took turns kicking him forward, then Alyn gave a hard blow to Damon's back that dropped him. Grabbing his arms, they dragged him quickly towards their quarters. Reek had no choice but to stay at Grunt's pace and only wince at his friend's painful yelps.

When he entered the room and could see past his own hair, there was Damon on the ground. In spite of a bath not two hours ago, he was already covered in sweat and blood. A thick chain tethered his cuffed wrists to an iron bedpost. There would be no chance to run this time, he was truly at their mercy. "You need a reminder not to stand on those feet as if you had a right to. How dare you even assume to run from us?" Skinner's teeth were bared, his eyes pitiless and he made sure that Damon saw Alyn heating up the brand. Damon began to hyperventilate. Grunt watched how Damon fought uselessly as Skinner pinned down his foot. Alyn took his time, giggling and growing hard as the hot metal got so close.

As his skin began to sizzle, Damon started to scream in great huge gulps of sound. Skinner held his foot still until Alyn covered every inch of skin from heel upward in crosses. They allowed Damon a break while Alyn reheated the brand. Skinner even gave him a few sips of water, sneering. "We don't want you passing out and missing anything, doggie. Go on and lay down. Rest for a moment." With a touch to his head, Grunt gained Reek's attention. Eyes still fastened on the scene in front of him, the man had pulled out his cock and was urging him onto it. With no choice, the mouse obeyed. Reek sucked while Damon screamed.

Grunt's sweaty hands caressed Reek's hair and he tried to obey, he did. The smell of burnt flesh was sweet yet so horrid, vomit surged against his throat. Alyn forced Damon to his feet and made him walk screaming on the burnt and ruined soles of his feet. Damon fell in agony to the floor and begged for mercy. Alyn and Skinner had Damon crawl back and forth between them, using his mouth. They used a strap to make him scurry from one to the other faster. It took Grunt a few moments to notice that Reek was no longer using his tongue or his throat or anything. He was whining, looking at poor Damon. Grunt grabbed the small head and forced him back onto his work. This time Grunt pumped in and out, nearly there. What was scaring the shit out of Reek was why he had stopped. For a crazed reason, he had the urge to use his teeth. To bite down hard, ripping off what was important to Grunt. So he stopped himself, but Reek was scared. The taste of Grunt's seed mixed uneasily with the smell of burned feet and Reek lunged for the chamber pot to vomit.


	12. A Mouse Shouldn't Bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reek has become slightly reckless in his upset. Skinner sees this hidden defiance in Reek and vows to make him pay for it.

Reek finished vomiting and collapsed in front of the chamber pot, shuddering. Grunt was leaning over him, patting his back awkwardly. The man clearly felt sympathetic towards the pet but Skinner did not, not at all. While Alyn was coming down Damon's throat, Skinner had watched Reek wretch. He also watched the pet collapse, but he saw those eyes, unlike Grunt. And what he saw surprised him then angered him. A quick flash only, a small moment of blazing disgust and fury then it was gone. The blank terror, that cringing submission, the dumb mouse was back.

As Alyn released him, Damon turned and crawled miserably to finish Skinner. Just as Damon reached him, Skinner put out his hand fast and Damon collapsed, whimpering. "Stay, Damon. I think you have learned your lesson, haven't you?" "Yes, Skinner. I won't dare stand or run again, ever." "Good, because I think your little friend needs a lesson too. I don't know what it is about each other that promotes bad behavior, but it ends now." Reek gasped and saw that Skinner had seen the anger, the defiance. The same as once before, like that time when Ben had been there. They had tricked him, run from him, they were defiant then too. So when Skinner came forward towards Reek, he giggled then scrambled backwards into a corner.

He couldn't, wouldn't run like then, there were no woods, no Master that might save him. This was the most defiance the mouse could manage and Damon howled in understanding. "Shut the fuck up, dog!" Growled Skinner and Alyn brutally kicked Damon until he cowered low, whining. As soon as Alyn stopped kicking him, Damon inched forward and licked his boots. He was simply too injured to offer any fight, he could not help his friend, to his shame. "You done being a little bitch?" Snarled Alyn and Damon meekly nodded. "Down and stay." Damon curled up and went still, having no choice but to watch Skinner hurt Reek. 

Slowly Skinner followed the scrambling pet into the corner, towering over Reek. "You don't approve of our treatment of Damon? Have we offended you...angered you? Is it too much for your eyes, My Lord? Is this too much for our Prince Greyjoy?" Reek screamed in terror and clapped his hands over his ears. "NO! REEK, ONLY REEK!! PLEASE, JUST REEK, GOOD REEK LOYAL REEK!!" Damon sobbed and bit his hands to keep from howling again. Skinner, the others, they laughed as they always had at this. Back in the dungeons, Damon recalled he laughed just as hard when the stinking piece of shit would scream bug eyed like that. Hanging off the cross, so desperate to have a pain free moment, one second of relief. Damon feels no guilt over this, but it bothers him now, this laughter. 

Skinner's boot in his face stopped the litany and Reek fell down, choking on sudden blood. Grabbing him by his hair, Skinner dragged Reek towards the hanging noose. Looping the rope around the small neck, Skinner had to tighten it twice before hoisting him up. Damon let out a low moan as he watched Reek dangle, barely able to balance, too few toes. "Now, let's make sure to wipe your mind of any thoughts that will get you in any more trouble. And if those hands move from your sides, I will flay you." Without any warning, Skinner thrust two fingers into the small hole among the scars. Damon cringed in sympathetic memory and clutched his own scars tightly. Reek tried to scream and jerk away, causing the rope to tighten further. He nearly hung himself before Skinner used his other arm to steady him. He thrust a knee under Reek to keep him from hanging himself again or getting away.

Reek would have begged if the rope were loose enough for him to. Instead he sobbed and whined as Skinner fingered him in such a tender place. Such a shameful place and Reek wished he could hang himself. "Are you done being such a bad boy, Reek? Are you remembering who and what you are?" Reek whimpered out high pitched and looked up pleadingly at Skinner. He withdrew his fingers and moved his knee slowly, allowing Reek to balance.  "I need you to prove it to me, Reek. Can you help us with that, Alyn?" Sobbing, Reek tried hard to stay still as he felt Alyn thrust into him from behind. Then to his horror, Skinner began to put his hard cock into that hole. "Oh please, don't! Skinner, I am so sorry, I won't be bad anymore! Please don't!" A slap to his face and Reek stopped talking. The pain was a new one, a horrid one and he screamed. "This is what happens if you cannot remember to be a mouse. You wanted to act brave, like a wild dog, so I am treating you like the dog. Is this what you wanted, Reek? To be a brave doggie? Or are you a little mouse?"

Alyn's hands on Reek's hips kept him from strangling and Reek was screaming. "A mouse! I am a mouse! Please, oh, mercy, Skinner, be gentle please,  I am just a mouse." Chuckling at Alyn's moan, Skinner noticed every time he moved forward, Reek tried to move back. Forcing himself onto Alyn's cock even deeper. "Alright, Reek, calm down. Stay still for me like a good mouse and I will be gentle." Skinner cooed and Reek tried very hard to stay still. Reek cried out and moaned in pain but he remained still. Rocked between the two of them, his head hanging down in defeat. Skinner went as deep as he could but slowly, keeping his promise to Reek. Alyn finished quickly since he had just had Damon's mouth not much before. Soon as he was done, Grunt took his place and pumped hard into Reek. He came just before Skinner did, just as Reek fainted.


	13. A Maid, A Mouse And A Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maid tries to figure out a way to keep the pets and herself alive until Ramsay returns. The maester offers dire warnings to her. Damon and Reek are shocked by the maid giving a gift and a goal.

The maid nervously paced at the top of the stairs leading to the Boys chambers. She dared not venture further, she dared not enter their lair, she might not come back out. Not a single servant or soldier would retrieve the pets for her. No one dared to mess with Ramsay's men nor Ramsay's pets. It was up to her like it or not. How did Lord Ramsay expect one little girl to succeed in keeping pets safe from those men? Deep down, the girl already knew the answer.

During her family's time serving the Boltons at Dreadfort, they suffered losses. A great many of her family members, mainly female or pretty boys have been hunted. Others beaten, raped, or just worked into their grave. Yet when ordered to follow to Winterfell, they did. It was unthinkable to try and flee, they would be hunted and killed. So even as she worked in the kitchens scrubbing pans, two cousins of hers were hunted by Ramsay and his boys. That promoted her to chamber maid and that must mean he wishes to hunt her. Well, this was the maid who decided she is going to break her family's curse. She will survive this place and Ramsay himself. At least she won't die by hunting or flaying, damn it.

Damon roared out in pain, then Reek screamed so high that she winced. At least they were still alive? Oh how she longed to pound on that door and demand they stop. When Skinner finally opened the door and the pets crawled out, she hid her terror well. "You are running late, I must hurry so they can see the Maester." Skinner sneered up at her and beckoned. "Come down here and talk to me, little maid. The pets are weak tonight, they need help." Shaking her head, the maid backed further into the main hallway. "If they cannot crawl, you can carry them, I am not strong enough to."

Reek and Damon managed to climb on their own, very slowly. Both left trails of blood following them and the girl gagged at the smell of burned flesh. The maester swore more than usual and it took much longer than most of their treatments do. The ripped flesh on the front of both pets with white streaked blood leaking made the maid pale and sick. Damon's feet would have to be carefully washed every day and watched for any signs of infection. "If those men keep up at this level much longer, at least the small one may not make it till Ramsay returns. Big one too. He might lose his feet if they become infected or if they are injured further. You need to do something, girl. I won't have Ramsay blaming me for a pet dying. I won't have it. I will speak to Lord Roose if this gets any worse."

The pets were trying to suffer in silence, tears streaming as they followed the maid to their baths. Tonight there was no playful slashing or dunking from Damon. They very carefully washed each other, Damon careful to keep his feet out of the tub. Thick bandages protected his tender burns but they could not get wet. After they went into the bedroom, the maid shut the door. She crouched down before the pets and they stared back at her, dulled with pain. Producing a small vial with a flourish from her pocket, the maid said, "Milk of the poppy. Stolen by another maid, I stole it from her. I am going to allow you some pain medication even though it is against the rules. Because Lord Ramsay is not here, he cannot help us. We may have to break some rules in order for the three of us to survive. Do you understand that, Reek? Damon? You heard the maester, this cannot continue. We must defend ourselves. I am not sure what a chamber maid, a dog and a mouse can do against those monsters, but it is time for us to think on it."

  


	14. Waiting To Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The maid has a plan and it involves the pets. They are scared but eager to help stop the boys from hurting them worse or killing them, also to help save the maid from her own grisly fate.

At first it was only the maid that spoke. She had shut and locked the door, keeping her voice very low, soft. They had moved over as far from the door and window as they could be. The maid sat on a little stool that Ramsay likes to rest his feet on, though most times he rests his feet on Damon. Who wishes more than anything to feel the weight of his Master's boots on his back.  Master might be terrifying and he might hurt his pets badly on occasion, but he was safety. He kept everyone else from hurting them. How could Master believe that the men wouldn't harm Reek and Ramsay? Did Master really believe a little maid could keep them safe? Damon wanted to be angry, but he just didn't dare be angry with Master. Not even in his own mind, he has learned that Ramsay can see into his thoughts. He shoved his feelings away and paid more attention.

Reek and Damon sat together in front of the girl and listened. After some time, Reek spoke up in a weak, squeaky voice. "What is your name?" The maid cocked her head and stared at him. "This matters right now? Fine. My name is Ingrid. Now, do you have anything to add for our plans?" Nodding, Reek responded but now his voice was a little lower in range, but still weak sounding. Damon was paying full attention now and after a few minutes, he added his own ideas. Together, the three whisper til the fire was low. The maid tended it for them and sent them to bed. Reek won't sleep in the bed without Ramsay, so he followed Damon to his blanket. The pain medication and stress has made them very tired. "Thank you for the medicine, it was very kind of you." Reek whispered to the maid, who took a fur from Ramsay's bed and put it over them. "Don't say it's the Lord's blanket, I know it is. I also know that if Master knew you were this hurt, he would not want you to get a chill. So stay warm under that fur and get some sleep while you can. Tomorrow, we shall act."

During the rest of that short night, Damon lay curled only his bandaged feet were not covered by the furs. Reek lay inside Damon's embrace, trying to seek comfort. He started to cry, trying not to bother Damon with the useless sounds of it. The dog heard him anyway and nudged at Reek's face, then licked away the tears. Then Damon wrapped himself tighter around the tiny mouse. After a few seconds of silence, he used his rumbling voice. "Do you really think this will work? Can we really trust that girl? What if she gets seen? If they torture her, she will tell them it was our fault. Can you imagine what the Boys or Lord Bolton himself would do to us?" Reek shuddered along with Damon at the mere idea of drawing the Lord's attention and wrath.  "We don't have any choice. We have to trust in her, she is trusting in us to do our part. You don't think she worries if we are caught, we won't turn her in? We are all in this together. If we are damaged or killed, she gets the blame, remember? We all must do our parts to survive til Master returns." "She is doomed anyway if we fail. The boys said they would hunt her when Ramsay returns, they will too. So if this doesn't work, Ingrid won't be around anymore to care for this room, for us, for Master. Master hates being inconvenienced and most maids make him angry. Most are terrified and disgusted by us. I like Ingrid caring for us and Master. We must make this work." 

For the maid and the pets it was an uneasy sleep, full of nightmarish mistakes they may make. When the girl brought their breakfast, she had dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was messier than usual and her cap was askew. Damon and Reek looked just as badly as she did. "I am leaving the door unlocked today. You will both act like good little pets as you do when Lord Ramsay is here. Go down first Reek, like you usually do, head outside to hide from Damon and he will come find you. Stay out and play til I come for you. Make sure the servants in the kitchen see you leave. Make sure those outdoors, see you head into the forest to play. This way anything that happens today cannot be blamed on you. That way no one can say that you might have slipped out of the room and back again. Understand?" Both pets nodded. "Be careful, Ingrid. Do not get caught." Reek said solemnly as the girl left the room. The pets ate their porridge and drank their milk. After a moment of Damon biting down on Reek's neck to comfort the terrified pet, the mouse left the room. Reek made sure that servants saw him dart about the kitchen shadows. They saw him hide under a table, waiting to see an open door. Being a pet, Reek and Damon have learned to never open a door on their own without permission.

A servant got sick of Reek and let him out the door. Just a moment afterwards here came the big growling one. Another servant opened the door, cursing as the big freakish man crawled out the door. He watched as the creepy non man crawled towards the forest, in search of a mouse. By a half hour later, the servants were gossiping about the freaky pets up to their games again. Ingrid took a knife and cut vegetables for the big dinner tonight. She deliberately cut her finger then went to see the maester. The cranky old vile man stitched her finger while lecturing her on clumsiness. While he was getting the thread and needle, it was easy for Ingrid to steal a small potion on the shelf. She knew which one she wanted to. It was one given before to her to bring to Lord Ramsay after a servant had displeased him severely. Just one drop into food or drink and it would make someone very ill. More than that would kill them slowly. Hiding this potion in her pocket, Ingid went back to the kitchen and waited. 

Just before dinner would be ready and put into bowls for serving, Ingrid left to get the pets. They had only halfheartedly played in the woods. They were dirty from crawling around and pretending their usual play. Damon still gave Reek a few dunks and nips in the tub, but they were too nervous for much else. After their bath, Ingrid left the pets to dress themselves and brush out their hair. "I will be back to escort you to the Boys for dinner." The pets looked up at her, eyes screaming volumes but they just nodded like good, mute, dumb pets. Ingrid waited until she saw the large cracked bowl filled with stew. This was the bowl  used for the lower tables, mainly the one where those sadistic monsters all sat. Ingrid put half the bottle into the stew and quickly left to get the pets. Without any words, Ingrid nodded at the pets and headed for the hall, two tense creatures behind her. "No matter what they do or say tonight, behave. Give them no reason to hurt you anymore than they already are going to. You must act as scared and repentant as you do with your Master. Until it is time, you must be perfect little pets for them." The words drilled into the dog and mouse's skulls as they entered the hall to cower before Skinner.


	15. Dinner for Deserving Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingrid has poisoned the stew and the pets must make it through dinner, behaving perfectly like submissive pets. There are complications. Then the pets and maid take a terrible risk with a plan of trickery and made in wild hopes. One wrong move, one wrong step and it all tumbles down.

Just before the maid walked towards the kitchens she whispered for the fourth and last time. "Do not eat that stew. Behave for them, grovel, do tricks if you must, anything. You will know when its time. I will come as soon as I can get away without being noticed." Damon and Reek crawled towards the Boys, who were already watching them like vultures. The pets were nearly slithering on their stomachs when they reached Skinner and kissed his boots fervently. "I see we are wanting to be good boys tonight?" The smile on his face was matched by Alyn and Grunt. It made the pets cringe and shake harder to their delight. Reek and Damon both nodded timidly, staying very low and silent. "You may go eat with the other dogs, Damon." Thanking Skinner humbly and very submissively, Damon slunk towards the dogs. He overpowered two of the hounds and got himself a haunch of meat. It was burned on one side but Damon didn't care. Gnawing on it, he looked to see how Reek was faring. Then nearly expired with horror.

Skinner had nudged Reek with his boot, putting the tip of that steel toe under his tiny chin. He lifted Reek's head up but the mouse did not meet his eyes. "Why don't you look at me, Reek?" As meekly as he could, the mouse slowly lifted his eyes, letting his fear shine from the large orbs. The man seemed happy at the reaction and he lifted his boot higher, bringing Reek to his knees. "We won't be having another bad night, will we? No more princely feelings we need to talk about, tiny mouse?" "No, Skinner. Good, loyal, scared Reek. Tiny mouse, a freak, a coward." With a sneer of disgusted amusement Skinner told Reek to stop babbling. Reek shut his mouth fast and Skinner moved his boot away. "Go eat then come back to me and I will give you a little wine." Without a sound, Reek crawled over to Alyn and meekly kissed his boots. For a minute Alyn teased Reek, saying he shouldn't eat at all after his behavior last night. Reek whined pitifully and rubbed his head against Alyn's knee. This caused the loathsome man to laugh and give in. He tossed Reek a heel of bread and a chunk of cheese. Reek ate the food and showed his gratefulness by licking Alyn's filthy hand.

Grunt beckoned Reek over and the pet meekly went to be petted. Reek has always liked Grunt the best, since he seemed to like him back. While in the dungeons Grunt was cruel but not since then, until Ramsay left. Now Reek knows that this mute man was just as much a monster as the other two. He thought nothing of enjoying their pain and then offer kindness as if it never happened. Reek leaned into the man's thick hand anyway, knowing he must not draw extra attention to himself. He expected Grunt would give Reek soft vegetables or some scraps of meat like usual. Grunt was apparently feeling generous tonight. He put a small bowl on the ground with stew in it. It was not much, just a few licks worth, but if the slight, weak man ate it, it would kill him. He knew that the boys stew was poisoned, he was warned not to touch it. Reek had no idea what to do, if he ate it he would die. If he declined it, Grunt would be insulted, angered. So would the other two and Reek would pay dearly for such insolence. The exact opposite of what he was supposed to act like! Damon was crawling over fast, but what could he really do? If Damon tried something like knocking over the bowl, he would be in trouble. Again, they were told not to cause any problems.

Grunt gave Reek a light kick in the ribs and pointed at the stew, looking impatient. Reek bent his face over the bowl but he couldn't eat it. Damon showed up and loomed over Reek, hiding the mouse from view for a second. The larger beast began to whine and shove his nose into Grunt's hand. He would then glance longingly at Grunt's water goblet, then back at Grunt again. With a sound of annoyance, Grunt brought his goblet to Damon's mouth and let him drink. This was enough time for Reek to let one of the dogs see and sniff the stew. He hated to poison a dog, but Reek had no choice. The pup ate so fast, no one noticed at all. When Damon was shooed away by Grunt, Reek was next to an empty bowl. He kissed Grunt's feet as if to thank him for the stew and went back to Skinner's boots. Both pets groveled before him and he gave them each some wine. "Since you are both acting so well behaved, this is a small reward. See? I can be nice too." When dinner was over, the stew in the bellies of the men, they headed towards the hallway. Reek and Damon crawled behind Skinner, Alyn and Grunt just behind them, kicking if they slowed too much.

They entered the familiar chambers and the pets were hopeful the effects were hitting. Nothing yet and they cringed before the looming men, waiting for pain. As Skinner went to bolt the door, Grunt made a low moan and ran for the chamber pot. The smell was terrible as was the sound, worse was the vomit that came along with it. Grunt's head was forward, between his legs, splattering poison and stew onto the floor. Skinner forgot the door and ran to the window, ripping the cloth aside. "Gods, Grunt! What sickness did you bring in here?" Now Alyn was green, this may have been from Grunts sounds and smells, but Reek doubted it. He and Damon watched nearly impassively as Alyn clutched his stomach and fell to his knees, sobbing. "My stomach is killing me! Get the maester quick, Reek hurry! Go, no not crawl, you stupid fucking idiot! Stand and run!" Reek looked to Skinner before daring to stand up, but stood unsteadily when the shaken man nodded. "Go on, Reek, get the maester fast! Damon, go get the maid to clean this mess up." Damon crawled fast and went out the door, awkwardly and painfully he went up the stairs.

With his feet so injured, there was no way Damon could stand. Luckily, the maid was at the top of the stairs, right next to Reek. "Alyn should be just as ill as Grunt any second now. Reek, do you remember exactly what to do now? You cannot mess up, repeat to me exactly the right way. Hurry now, we must be fast. That was good, Reek. Do it just like that, it will be just fine." Reek looked back only once and squeaked out, "Please be careful, so careful. He is more dangerous than you know, Ingrid. Damon, kill him if you have to. Don't let him hurt you too much, promise me." Damon nodded and watched Reek run down the hall, around the corner, gone. With a deep breath Ingrid headed for the stairs. "I can do this. I will do this and so will you. All our lives depend on it, Damon. Remember our plan and stick to it, understand?" Damon nodded and together they went into the Boys chambers, into a room of death and dying. 


	16. Hell Is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner catches on to the trick too late. He attacks Ingrid and Damon. Reek faces a great fear and overcomes it to save himself, Damon and Ingrid. Roose answers a knock on his door.

Damon crawled just ahead of the maid into the room and both gagged at the stench. Alyn was losing control of his bowels into his breeches and vomited uncontrollably. Skinner did not question how Damon found the maid so fast, he was too shaken. White as a sheet and looking as if he might vomit himself, Skinner yelled, "Bitch, clean up this mess best you can. It stinks in here! Must have been bad meat in that stew to cause this, I will have the cook flayed by morning for this! I wonder how many others here are shitting their breeches right now?" The thought of Roose Bolton shitting in his breeches had Skinner grinning. That grin turned into a frown when Grunt stopped vomiting and fell forward into a large puddle. Skinner ran over and bent down over the man. Ingrid went over fast, as if concerned and accidentally banged into Skinner. Growling, his fist came hard and fast, crashing into her nose. The crack was loud, her scream was louder. Blood gushed and Ingrid clapped her hands over her spouting nose, sobbing. "Clumsy, stupid cunt. He needs a maester, not a fucking maid!"

Apologizing, Ingrid staggered away from him and knelt down as if to clean the floor. Skinner felt how cold Grunt was and saw he was dead. Alyn was curled onto his side, his vomiting getting weaker and Skinner ran to him, kneeling in the filth. "Alyn, hold on, pal. The maester is coming, he will help you." Where the hell was Reek with the maester, Skinner thought angrily. "This was poisoning. No one dies like this, fast like this from tainted stew. Only from poisoned stew." Skinner slowly turned and looked at Damon and the maid. "I am not stupid, you cunt. What did you do? Did you poison the stew, our stew?" Ingrid stood up and put her chin high in spite of the bloody ruin of her nose. "Yes, only your stew." Skinner sneered at her and said, "Well, you messed up girl. I didn't eat the stew, bitch. When I tell Roose you poisoned Ramsay's men, do you think he will flay you alive himself?" Damon crawled to kneel next to the maid and Skinner laughed. "Really? You idiots. You fools. Is poor Reek dumb enough to be part of your schemes?" Damon shook his head and said, "No. Reek is too timid for tricks and games. He only plays them for Master." Skinner nodded and said, "Reek will only have to watch your pain, possibly your death then. He can cry all over Ramsay about it."

The maid shook her head, smiling in spite of her painful nose. "I don't think that is how this will go, Skinner. Thank you for busting my nose for me. Damon was going to punch my face for me, but I really am afraid of those large fists. This way it is already done for me." Skinner stared at her and snarled out, "What the hell are you talking about? You don't make any sense." Suddenly, it clicked and with a deadly roar, Skinner flew towards the maid to rip her to shreds. "YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU LITTLE NASTY SLUT! MURDEROUS WHORE, I WILL RIP YOU FROM CUNT TO CHEST.  I WILL POP YOUR HEAD OFF LIKE A DAISY!" Damon jumped in the way and Skinner attacked like a madman. A blade shimmered and began to dance through Damon's flesh. The maid screamed and leaped onto the man's arm like a monkey. She bit deep and hard, causing Skinner to shriek. He tried to shake her off, while punching her head and back. Damon crashed his entire bulk hard into Skinner and all three were thrown to the floor with a thundering sound.

Reek ran faster than he can ever remember running. His legs and feet screamed for relief, his lungs burned but he ran. Straight to where he knew Roose Bolton would be. It was terrifying, the thought of approaching the man, nevertheless, he must. I am a mouse, a tiny, insignificant, weak little mouse. I am a coward and no man, just a pet. Just loyal, good Reek. But I am MASTER'S good Reek, MASTER'S coward and mouse. No one else and I can, nay, must do this. Taking a ragged breath, his feet twitching against the floor, Reek knocked frantically on the Lord's room of business. The door opened and Reek fell to his knees, his head down, eyes on Lord Bolton's shined boots.

"Please, My Lord, they are dead! Skinner is killing them because they knew about his plans! They saw him with poison and confronted him. He poisoned them and he will kill Damon and myself too! Please help us, My Lord!" Roose's voice remained very soft and calm, but his fist in Reek's hair was not. The fist yanked Reek's head up painfully. "Creature, answer my questions and do not babble again. Who is killing who?" Reek kept his eyes everywhere but at Roose. "Skinner has killed Grunt and Alyn. Master's boys. He has poison, his plan was to kill you. He hoped it would give him favor with Master. When Alyn and Grunt tried to take it from him and threatened to tell, he put it in their stew. He told them as they got so sick, Damon and I were so scared."

Roose kept hold of Reek's hair and stormed into the hallway. A single short whistle and several men appeared instantly. They followed Roose down to the Boys chambers and entered to a terrible stench and scene. Skinner was holding a knife so close to Damon's face, it was just barely cutting a line towards his eye. The girl was slick with blood but kept her entire body hanging onto that arm. Damon had managed to break Skinner's right arm during their struggles. The men pulled Skinner up and away at Roose's short command. "My Lord! My Lord! They poisoned Alyn and Grunt!" "Search him." Roose watched as a man pulled a vial from the man's pocket and held it up. Skinner saw it and went pale, remembering the girl falling against him. "She put it there! The maid, Ramsay's maid for his pets! Her and Damon are working together, Reek too!" Glaring at Reek, Skinner began to make threats until Roose stood in front of him. He let Reek's hair go, but told him to stay. Without a sound, Reek went as still as he could.

"Skinner, are you expecting me to believe that a little maid and two broken toys of my son, did all this? Is this going to be your defense? That a peasant girl and two loyal but clearly insane, weakened creatures were able to plan out a way to lay the blame at your feet? The poor fool could barely explain what had happened, Skinner. And as Ramsay has not just assured us, but has SHOWN us that his pet never lies. Reek never lies and I am holding a poison in my hands. Found in your pocket. Also, when I came in you were trying to kill Ramsay's dog and maid, weren't you? I am the Warden of the North and I am charging you for the murder of two men. I will also take into account that you tried to kill my son's pets and one of my servants. The sentence should be quite obvious, Skinner. Let us see if you so calm when I skin you alive." For the first time, they saw a tiny smile play about Roose's lips and it was nightmarish.


	17. When The Masks Get Smothering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Reek see a new side of the maid, however they are not afraid nor surprised. Roose comes to visit the pets and Ingrid with some probing questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was inspired by a tale i read, a lovely one shot by DuschaPendragon.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3796609/chapters/8454244

That night both pets were bathed by the girl herself. All were too shaky, too terrified yet relieved to even speak. Damon and Reek took turns helping each other without a single bit of their usual play. With some sympathy, the girl noted that the pets seemed to keep constant contact. That welled up a single heartbeat of loneliness that was brutally suppressed. I will not be the hunted maid like every other girl in my family line. I am the girl that survives the Boltons. It has been my mantra for so long, it continues to be so. Grimly, the maid brought the clean pets back into Lord Ramsay's room. Stoking the fire high, Ingrid coaxed the pets onto a pile of furs in front of the fire. "You have been through a terrible shock today. I am sure your Master would want to know that you stayed warm and rested. He would want to know you kept yourselves well for him." If either of the pets noticed the calm almost emotionless tone, it was suppressed under sheer stress. As if Ingrid suddenly caught herself, she seemed to shrink a little more and her tone became her usual clipped but kind tone.

If Damon had still been one of Ramsay's boys, if Theon Greyjoy had still been inside Reek, this would have been seen as a potential threat. A mouse and a dog do not care and yes, they saw, but it meant nothing to them. They have seen Ramsay wear many masks to achieve what he wants, others must do it too. As long as it's not Ramsay wearing a new face it doesn't concern them. Besides, becoming more creature than human, the pets can sense things other don't. This girl will never hurt them, it is not her intent. She is not going to hurt their Master, that is not her focus. When they were before Roose Bolton, both pets saw her shrink but felt her grow fierce. They saw her judge him without a single glance and yet they could tell he was marked. Suddenly, Reek lifted his head, his eyes met hers for just a fleeting second, then away again. A dull voice, a meek tone but a slight touch of amusement was there and Damon had the slightest of grins on his face. "Ingrid, you do not have to pretend so hard in front of us. We are the last ones you ever need fear. You have protected us, we would do the same. You aren't here for us or Master, we know your goal. We will not interfere."

Silence filled the room and for a moment the face she wore wavered. Only for a moment and the girl was afraid of Reek's reaction. She need not fear, he had the same look as Damon, slight fascination but no fear. Coming here taking this gift was harder than the girl thought it would be. It was time to leave for somewhere quiet to calm herself and get control. It was too close to her goal to have such mistakes, even in front of these two. Truly meaning to just leave, the girl found herself leaning a bit closer to Reek. "Do you know who you are? Who you really are?" Reek slowly raised his eyes and stared into eyes that changed color. They became pools of memories that Theon Greyjoy could have sunk into. Reek looked into the eyes of a stranger, one that loved death, he could smell it on her. He sensed she was willing to give him the gift, he could feel the pull of her god. "I do know who I am. I am Reek, Lord Ramsay Bolton's pet, his mouse. I have always been his pet, thought I think I might have been a dog once...I do not really remember. But I do know I am Reek, Always and Forever." He spoke as if it were a solemn prayer. No man taking the Night's Watch vows could have spoken more passionately. No priest could have ever sounded so reverent.

The girl stood straight again and Reek knew the gift has been withdrawn. He was relieved, Reek would have fought hard to live for Ramsay. Only Master would ever determine when Reek can die, not some faceless girl that seems to be fighting her own demons. Reek did feel sorry for her, he could see that glimpse, so far down of sadness. He did not know what has caused it but he hopes she can heal from it. As the girl quickly left the room, locking the door, both pets curled up together. Reek was all but swallowed by Damon and he whimpered gratefully. He craned his neck back and meekly nudged Damon a few times under his chin. When that got no reaction, the mouse began to give tiny licks to Damon's large neck. After a moment and still no reaction, Reek got bold. He gave about three small nips at the dog's skin before Damon reacted. With a growl, Damon's large teeth sunk into the back of Reek's neck. The smaller one sagged against his larger companion and whined gratefully. Both were still too wounded and sore to play sexually. This was not flirting, this was comfort and Damon gently lay on top of Reek, falling asleep with his teeth marking the mouse. Reek reveled in the crushing, enveloping domination and was able to sleep,dreaming of his Master.

Roose showed up the next morning and all three of them cowered before him. "I have had a rather disappointing time with Ramsay's boy. He kept swearing the plot was all yours the entire time I skinned him. A flayed man has no secrets we say. However, I have had occasion to see that proven wrong. Once I flayed a wildling for information and he indeed gave up nothing, no matter how slow and carefully I went. He died swearing at me, very impressive that one." They all felt the weight of his cold assessing gaze and the lancing fear of the implied threat.  Roose looked down upon the wreck that used to be a cocky little shit always chasing after whores and Robb Stark. Reek kept his eyes on Roose's boots and went very low under the gaze. With a sneer of disgust, Roose looked away and down at the hulking, groveling man turned dog. Finally, his icy attention fell upon the small, shaking maid. "Ramsay has trained his pets quite well. I am confident that they are loyal and obedient to him. They are too scared, too flayed down to little creatures to be any harm. Ramsay is not known to be patient with his maids. You are the first one he has ever been pleased with. Usually you would have been hunted and flayed by now. Interesting."

Slowly, he took measured steps until he stood nearly upon her trembling form. "Stand up, girl. Look me straight in the eyes. I want to see you lie, or trip up your story." With a tiny sob, fear nearly radiating from her, the maid timidly stood and faced Lord Bolton. Her tear filled eyes met the searching, scorching cold eyes of the man she was here to kill. Casting her mind backwards, filling herself with the memories of the girl. This girl who watched the Boltons hunt and kill every member of her family. The girl who desperately wanted not to be the next hunt, managed to steal away in a peddler's cart. She made the terrible, painful long journey to the House of Black and White. Drinking the water that would take her life away, Ingrid made her request. Ramsay might have done most of the hunting himself, but Roose allowed it. He was the one who killed her father and brother. Then allowed his son to finish the job. So this girl who has come to deliver the gift drew upon the girl's pain and desperation. In a voice full of heartbreak, she told Roose how every female related to her worked for Ramsay. How each failed and was hunted. How she had vowed to be the one to survive. Her trembling determination, her fearful tone of slight defiance was convincing and Roose smirked. "I respect your gumption, girl. I am sure when Ramsay hears how well you have protected his pets, he will reward you rather than hunt you. In the meantime, you will keep the pets in my son's chambers. Including for meals. You will stay here with them. To keep all of you safe, of course. There will be a man, my man posted at the door for your protection." All three nodded and remained low until Roose left the room and locked the door.


	18. A Homecoming With A Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay returns home and hears interesting tales.

The pets had never shared a room with anyone but Lord Ramsay and it was awkward at first. During the daylight hours all three meticulously cleaned the room. The fireplace sparkled and all three had to be taken to bathe. Meals were brought three times a day, much larger than they had seen before. A servant and two pets were never fed this much, though it was all simple fare. They all feared poisoning but they couldn't starve until Ramsay returned. Nothing was poisoned and it was a struggle to eat so much rich food. Ingrid would take her food and sit at the small desk, sitting uneasily in Ramsay's chair. Even the very wood seemed to be created to seat only it's Lord and Ingrid's skin would crawl. However, she couldn't bring herself to sit on the floor next to the men acting as animals. It would be rude of her not to eat when they did. But Ingrid couldn't sit next to them while they had their heads in bowls like dogs.

It was one thing to come and go, only having to go through her paces. It was another to see that they truly lived like this at all times. Even when their Master was absent, they could no longer bring themselves to be men again. Or maybe they really had very little recollection of their pasts. It was clear they had long gone insane, they became the pets Ramsay wanted to escape their agonies. Ingrid wished that the gift had been offered for Ramsay too. Then again, out of mercy she would have to slaughter these two. Clearly, they could never be allowed to be free, they could never care for themselves. Damon would be too dangerous without a strong Master, he would be truly a beast, slaughtering anyone in his path. Reek would either kill himself out of depression for his lost Lord or probably starve to death somewhere. Even if Damon tried to take Reek into the forest and care for him, they would never survive long. No, Ingrid must allow the madman to take over his fathers place. She must allow the atrocities of these men and every victim here continue on. However, there was one last thing she could do to make life better for someone. This is a promise she has made on her own. She thought again of a noble young girl from a noble family and knew it was her one act as a wolf. The one gift that a Stark could have given to someone under their protection.

During the nights, the pets would curl up on Ramsay's bedding, piled on top of Damon's blankets. The comforter and quilt from the bed was what Ingrid wrapped herself in. She slept directly in front of the door, blocking anyone from coming in silently. The pets never commented on her protectiveness nor how Ingrid acted less like a maid each day and night. The only difference in the actions of Damon and Reek were that they spoke more and to Ingrid. She didn't mind silence normally, enjoyed it. However, with the pets, she almost needed voices to stay sane locked in with them all the time. So Damon and Reek began to remember how conversations really went. They spoke of casual things, they laughed at jokes Ingrid told them. 

Then came the day that they heard a commotion in the courtyard. Ingrid ran to the window and looked out. "Lord Ramsay has returned." She said and began to walk slowly around the room. Her mask has slipped much these past days in seclusion with two harmless pets. As she moved she was pulling Ingrid around her tightly, her plans and schemes firmly in place. Reek had burst into tears of relief and joy, Damon shuddered in dreadful anticipation of being back with his Master. Safety and terror all in one, he knows this yet he is desperate to kiss those boots that kick so hard. Reek flew to kneel in front of the door, staring at it, wringing his hands. "Oh please, Master, please." he whined, unable to help it. Damon knelt next to his only friend and shared in his suffering. A timid but determined little maid stood just behind them, ready to deeply curtsy. She thought about kneeling next to the pets, but thought of the terrible picture of that. Gods, what if it gave Ramsay ideas? Shivering in disgust at it, Ingrid stayed on her feet like a good servant.

By the time Ramsay came up to step into his chambers, the pet's knees were aching terribly and Ingrid's feet were in agony. Nevertheless, when the door opened, stiff bones moved fast. Ingrid dipped into a deep respectful curstey and Damon crawled forth to kiss those travel stained boots. Reek was the biggest suprise of all as he lost control and flung himself into his Master's arms. His thin limbs all wrapped around Ramsay and Reek clung sobbing. Ramsay chuckled and lifted Reek like a tiny boy into his arms. "Poor little Reek, you are even thinner! Did you miss me so much?" "Yes, yes Master! I missed you so much, I love you, please don't leave me again!" Nuzzling into Ramsay's neck, Reek nearly climbed into his Master. Ramsay looked down at his dog frantically kissing his boots and whimpering. "Hello there, Damon. Did you miss me too?" Damon was sobbing and looked up at Ramsay without any shame, not anymore. "Yes, Master. I missed you and I am so happy you are home." "Good boy. Follow me."

Ramsay carried his pet and sat in his desk chair, letting Reek stay cuddled in his lap. Damon eagerly crawled after him, kneeling before his Master. He leaned into the touch when a large hand stroked his cheek then played with his long hair. "You can snuggle against my leg, Damon. You are too big for my lap, we would break the chair." Ramsay gently teased and Damon pushed himself against Ramsay's leg. Resting his large head on Ramsay's thigh. Ingrid stayed where she was, standing with her head bowed, waiting. "You can come here too. Stand in front of me." Ramsay stared with icy eyes at the timid girl and the pets tensed slightly, fearing for her.

"Now, my father told me a very interesting tale downstairs. Why don't you give me the truth of it now? Because Skinner was never an ambitious sort. He enjoyed whatever he could steal or take for free, he would never expend energy to poison my father." Ingrid looked up at Ramsay and gave him the eyes of a maid determined to save herself and family that might be left. "My Lord, you said I was to keep your pets safe and healthy until you returned. Or you would hunt me. Like you and your father have hunted down and killed most of my family. I want to live, so I did everything to keep your pets safe. The maester told me that your pets were going to die soon or be permanently injured by the Boys games.  I begged them, I told them how hurt the pets were and the boys hurt them even worse. I had no choice but to poison them. I blamed it on Skinner and I have kept my obedience to you. I kept the pets safe, My Lord. I am loyal to you, obedient to you and no other here." Ramsay searched her eyes silently and then nodded.

"Very well. I did speak with the maester on my way here and he confirmed the cruelties done. My boys deserved their deaths, they would've received much longer and worse deaths by my hand. Alyn and Grunt would never have hurt the pets so badly, but for Skinner. Damned ring leader of the worst atrocities, I should've remembered that and not trusted him. Girl, you will indeed not suffer a hunt, but recieve a reward instead. For your loyalty and obedience, I will grant you one favor. One thing. Ask." Ingrid took a deep breath then spoke as respectfully as she could. "My Lord, I would ask for a promise." Arching an eyebrow, Ramsay looked intrigued, he loved games and riddles. This girl was a mystery he was delighted to unravel. She will remain his maid and while she cares for his room and pets, maybe Ramsay will figure out her secrets. It would be a distraction, and as a new rule for this one girl, he won't use any physical tortures to learn her. Leaning forward, clutching his little shaking pet, Ramsay waited to hear what sort of promise this girl wanted.

"My Lord, I wish for you to promise to never hunt my female family members. We are all loyal, we serve only you, I have a little sister. She will be next in line to serve as your chambermaid. She is as loyal and obedient as I am, Lord Ramsay. Please allow her to serve and live, so she may have a family of her own. Then more of our family can grow again, to serve you faithfully." Ramsay and Ingrid stared at each other for a minute and then he gave a smirk. "You could have asked me for a home. For a good marriage for yourself, or even money and horse to leave. Truly, a loyal and obedient little maid I have. I promise to never again hunt a female relative of yours. Instead, any family member of yours shall be informed they serve only Lord Ramsay Bolton now. No others. Now, you are dismissed. Go tell your relatives and then seek out your own quarters. You are to be off duty until the morning." With a deep curtsy and a humble thanks, she fled.

Ramsay turned his attention back to his pets, discarding the mystery of the girl for now.


	19. A Master's Way of Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is so short after making you all wait so long!

Ramsay leaned back in the chair as the door shut, just reveling in his pets. Feeling his tiny mouse, his Reek cling to him. So frail boned, almost too breakable. Reek was sobbing and making those endearing tiny sounds Ramsay loves to hear. His pet was trying to burrow into his master and this made him love this creature more. The large dog at his feet was sobbing too, quietly. Damon had his head on Ramsay's knee and his large bulk was pressing hard into his legs. Ramsay has never seen his dog this affectionate or emotional without a harsh punishment to bring it about. "Did you both miss me that much?" he teased, chuckling when Reek squeaked yes loudly and Damon whined. "My good boys." Ramsay cooed as he eased himself out of the chair, still holding the mouse. Damon backed up and followed as Ramsay headed towards his bed. "Show me how much you missed me, pets."

As he lay naked on his bed, Ramsay watched as his pets crawled towards him. Ramsay was about to order them to suck his cock, make it a contest when he caught sight of Damon's feet. "Damon, come here, let me see your feet." He ordered and with a whimper, the dog complied. Rage filled Ramsay at the charred mess on the soles, forever there not put by him. "How dare they have done that to my pet? If they were alive they would suffer for weeks before they died. I would have even allowed you to to the same to their feet, Damon." The dog groveled and Ramsay gently guided him forward. Reek moved over with no jealousy, glad to see his friend get needed attention. "If I leave again, you will be left only in the care of the maid. No one will ever hurt my pets but me." Ramsay gave Damon a deep kiss that ended bloody. Then he pulled Reek closer and had them both point out all the injuries given by the boys. Ramsay kissed the injuries and only after he felt proper sympathy was given did he begin the games.

Since Damon sucked the hardest he was given permission to orgasm when his master took him. Reek had been to long without his master though and when Ramsay was over him, thrusting just the right way, he came screaming. Damon and Ramsay laughed at the red faced apologizing mouse. Ramsay decided that a spanking was enough for his sweet Reek and even then he showed mercy. He only spanked until Reek was sobbing and his bottom was bright red. Then he cuddled the mouse in his arms and told him he was forgiven. "Since it is my first night back, Damon can share the bed." Delighted, Damon kissed Ramsay's hands and humbly thanked him. Ramsay slept with each pet curled against him and he was so happy to be back home. His father was pleased, his pets were safe and he had a new mystery to solve.

Ingrid stood over Roose Bolton. She wanted to let him see her, really see her as he died. It was an ache all the way deep through her bones and so hard to resist. Who do I serve, who am I really serving? With resolve hardening her, the blade slit through his throat like butter. Then his eyes flew open but only long enough to see a maid...a girl...those eyes and did he know? The eyes glazed and Ingrid melted into the darkness.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to our story.

_Gertie had been sound asleep when her sister had approached her. She woke to find her sitting on the edge of her pallet. "Listen to me sweet little sister. Starting today, you will be chosen to be Lord Ramsay' personal chamber maid. You will care for his strange pets. Do not fear them, if you order them kindly but firmly they will obey. You keep them fed, clean and safe as you can. You keep the Lord's room clean and comfortable. You obey Lord Ramsay without delay in everything. He has made us a promise, to keep our family line alive, to never hunt us again. Anyone in our family will serve only him, be loyal to only Lord Ramsay. You will pass this on, make it happen. You should fear him at all times, you should never trust he won't flay or injure you. But you need not fear death and if you serve him well, he will reward you." Then her sister was gone but that was expected. Gertie knew her sister had gone to recieve the Gift long_ ago. _It terrified her to see her dead sister return, but she saw the eyes and knew. When the shadow was gone, the girl dropped to her knees and prayed._

Lord Ramsay Bolton, Warden of the North became legendary for many reasons. He defeated Stannis Baratheon, burned his priestess before his eyes. Stannis and Davos were slowly flayed alive by Ramsay himself. The young girl Shireen may have been terrifying or disgusting to most, not to Ramsay or his pets. Ramsay allowed the mother to live in exchange for her daughter and all estates. Not that the woman immediately agreed but a few hours with Ramsay and his blades fixed that.

It turned out that unlike with the ghost girl Jeyne, Ramsay rarely bothered  Shireen. She was quiet and was as smart as a maester. Ramsay began to see her more as a very humble adviser that once a month he visits. Usually he brings Reek with him and Shireen pretends whatever she must until her duty is done. Shireen found a friend in a serving girl of Ramsay's, a trusted servant. The girl always reports back to Lord Ramsay what Shireen says. She feels no guilt in this. Her family serves only Lord Bolton, plus Shireen never says anything bad. Never once has Ramsay's wife showed anything but loyalty. 

Being the Warden of the North meant that Ramsay did still travel, more than ever. However, now when he travels he brings his pets with him. This was another thing that all would remember about him. The two strange human creatures that he paraded about when he traveled. A small, thin, nearly transparent man bug eyed with fear. He clings to his Master and makes tiny squeaking sounds, terrified of everything. Another man, this one is large and mean, he acts like a dog. Ramsay will stop at homes and demand a bowl of water for his pets. He will lead them forward on a leash, they crawl and drink like animals. They look at no one but Lord Ramsay and speak to no one but him.

When Lord Ramsay was invited to visit Lord Manderly he brought an entourage with him. He was resplendent in pink velvet, his ruby teardrop earring twinkling cheerily. Shireen was beside him, dressed in purple silk, her smile fading her grey-scale. Just behind them was a small servant girl, fine linen gray dress, holding two leashes. If anyone got too close to the small mousey man, the large one growled and lunged. No one dared get too close to the dog-man. If anyone thought it strange that the pets sat next to their Master, eating out of his hand during dinner, no one mentioned it. If they thought it odd that Lady Bolton shared a room with that maid, while Lord Bolton took a room with the pets, no one said a word. 

 


End file.
